A Romance's Awakening
by Eriol Ishtal T. Fuuchoin
Summary: Yet another idea which sprouted from Len's song "SPICE", yet features hints of my Hatsune Mikuo fandom.   As I have not uploaded a fanfic for a long while, please excuse me if I've lost my touch :
1. Author's Note

_**~A Romance's Awakening~**_

**Sorry to bore you, but if in case you want to read my fanfic, you'll have to go through this first:**

_**A message from the author:**_

**Hey there...minna!**

**I haven't written fanfics nor browsed the fanfic world for quite some while.**

**I almost gave up on this entire thing, for one day, after coming home from an exhausting day of school and infuriated from dealing with my despicable classmates, my father just had to tell me some terrible news: Our family's computer, which I had been relying on for my fanfics and virtual journal, had been reformatted due to the fact that it won't start up properly...and my dozens of fanfics, along with my other otaku paraphernalia (did I spell it right?) got deleted in an instant. ALL OF THEM! **

**And my backup discs and flash drives weren't so reliable...I have learned an important lesson now...I shall take better care of my backup devices and never leave them lying around to rot . **

**Good thing now...after having gotten reformatted TWICE, the silly computer has been granted an external hard drive where I can save copies of my files in. If ever the need to reformat arises...my files are 99.5% safe...**

**To think that this would have been my **_**second**_** Vocaloid fanfic! And GOMEN to the followers of my Detective Conan fanfics. That series of fics- I think I had only uploaded 4 out of 17-20 of them! And now they're all gone! So I would like to request the fans to save copies of those which remained on THEIR computers or laptops so my works shall NEVER die out! I am NOT forcing anyone...but the day will come when the Fanfiction site would delete my works to make way for other aspiring Fanfic authors! **

**As for the fans of my first Kuroshitsuji fanfic, THANK YOU for your support. I shall now find a way to continue the second one - AFTER I work my way through the utterly exciting second season of Kuro(and the hardships of this school year)! Maybe(I said **_**maybe!)**_** I could also make a fic with both Ciel Phantomhive & Alois Trancy...**

**For the few readers of my Mamotte! Lollipop fanfic...I shall also thank you. I think I wrote that thing in one night...so please excuse the iffiness. **

**Please wish me luck! I am still pretty disappointed about my first Vocaloid fanfic. I had spent plenty of free time thinking about those Len and Rin scenes, how I should hook Meiko & Kaito up...oh well. I could probably move on and make something new...like this one. **

**Okay, this crap has gone on long enough! **

**On with my fanfic!**

**Yours, **

**Eriol Ishtal Fuuchoin, about to undergo YET another Name change SOON.**


	2. Chapter 1

A Romance's Awakening

A Vocaloid Fic

By Eriol Ishtal Fuuchoin

**~o~**

_**~A Kagamine Rin x Len Tribute~**_

**~o~**

_**~Chronicle One~**_

"Yo! Len! Rise and shine!" hollered the ever jolly, carefree and childish Kagamine Rin as she tried to rouse her so-called "brother", Len, out of the living room sofa. As always, he had managed to come home at three in the morning, with his hair disheveled and smelling of liquor, and flopped down straight into the sofa and muttered unintelligible words before finally falling asleep.

It had been like this for about two years, and Rin was (or so it seemed) too used to it to even care _that_ much. After all, she had her own life to live and love...

**~o~**

Unlike Len, who almost never went to school more than twice a week, Rin was a diligent student who went to school _almost_ always punctually, _almost _loyally obeyed all the school rules, _almost_ paid attention entirely to her teachers and nothing else, and made friends and went out on occasional trips to the beach, amusement park, out-of-town areas, sleepovers and the like with her classmates, close friends, schoolmates, and neighborhood buddies. Her grades were average, never too high nor too low, she loved going shopping and chatting on the phone and internet social sites like any regular 16-year old teenage girl, made sure she had proper exercise and was also involved in the student council and a girl's soccer team outside the school, not to mention she had had crushes and had been asked out by quite a numerous amount of guys because of her gentle demeanor, cute face, and friendly disposition towards anyone she met.

Right now, though, after turning down most of the boys who asked her out, she finally decided on one boy...who went by the name Hatsune Mikuo, the popular and brainy vice president of Crypton High's student council. Rin was quite happy and content with _almost _everything that went on in her daily routine, loved Crypton High and everything about Crypton Town, their home, her friends and the people around her...except, of course...with Len.

Len...that boy. To put it directly, Rin's life could be considered perfect...if only that _menace _didn't exist.

Okay, so Rin had to admit it, she didn't really hate Len that much. She just called him a "menace" because everyone said so, and besides, she was known to practically never argue with others' opinions. But even so, everything he had been doing for the past two years was _really _getting on her nerves.

Back when they were kids, Len's parents had died in a tragic train accident, and even though he was only six years old at the time, Len had helped all the remaining survivors make it through seven days stuck inside an underground tunnel while waiting for rescuers to arrive. His bravery and wits amazed the experienced rescuers, and young as he was, Len was given an award for outstanding social services and praised by those who he had given courage and faith. Yet, he was the humble type who simply smiled through it all and never showed any arrogance even after being recognized for something that special...

After all the drama, it had been decided that his cousin Rin's family was to take custody of the poor little orphan and treat him as if he were their own child...which Rin's parents accepted gladly, for they had been close friends with Len's deceased mother and father. And so Len grew up in a secure environment and also became quite close to his cousin Rin...

...at the same time, he had developed _romantic _feelings for her as well...which was something he discovered on his and Rin's fourteenth birthday...December 27th...and ever since then, nothing had been the same.

"Heyyy...Len...just wake up already, will you?" Rin pleaded while shaking her cousin vigorously. She had already decided to try and change Len for the better- in a split second. Which, she knew, would be harder than solving polynomial functions for Trigonometry, which was Mikuo's best subject - and her _worst_.

But, stubborn as he was, Len only turned over in his sleep and muttered, "Shove off, ugly," which really pissed Rin off enough to make her dump her school books on his sleeping figure, making the blonde boy sit up while yelping in pain. "Yeow! What the hell was that all about, you little-"

"_Ugly_? Did you just...call me..._ugly_...?" Rin ranted, her fists curled up as she shook in fury. She could only manage to show her boyish side to Len, for when it came to dealing with him, brute force was _always _a must. "You have only 3 _seconds _to wash your face, eat, and dress up in your uniform. Time starts..._now_!" she continued, throwing Len a clean ironed boy's school uniform and his school books.

"Well? What the hell are _you _waiting for, Len?" Rin muttered angrily, standing in front of Len with her arms crossed and tapping her right foot impatiently.

Len then decided to chuckle and slyly replied, "What if I said I wasn't going to damned school today, madam? Would _you_, a stupid, ugly, hideous and weak baby be able to do something about it?" while setting aside the stuff that Rin had thrown towards him.

"Well, if you don't go to school again today, I _really _would send an e-mail to mom and dad in Germany telling them about your failing grades, your unexcused absences, the times when I caught you skipping school, and...and...and...!" Rin faltered, unable to finish her threat. The last thing was just too...hideous for her to even mention...

"...you'll also tell them...that I have been with practically every girl in Tokyo? That I drink alcohol, steal money from people in school, tried drugs, and gamble?" Len replied, laughing heartily. "Why, you can't even say the words, let alone type them! Heh..." He then stood up, approached Rin swiftly, and pinned her on the living room wall.

"H-Hey, Len...! What do you...think you're doing?" Rin winced as her cousin's grip on her two hands became tighter and tighter by the second. Her head had also hit the wall and there was a lump swelling behind it. "L-Let go...you're hurting me!"

The mood between the two cousins was getting tense as the seconds ticked by and a small smirk began playing on Len's face.

"I really do want to hurt you, idiot. You totally get on my nerves...I just really can't stand your stupid nagging any longer." Len replied, staring sternly into Rin's petrified glaring eyes, "What are you, huh? My mom?" He then began to twist Rin's right arm in the direction no arm should go, making Rin scream in pain. The tears then began to fall from her sea green eyes as she lost her footing and fell to the floor, crying continuously.

"I'm only doing this...because I _r-really _c-care about you...you stupid Len! Why are...y-you doing this to me...?" Rin cried in desperation as she began to lose the feeling in her right arm.

Len simply ignored her and went on ahead to prepare for a day of school, leaving a helpless Rin behind.

**Heads up for Chronicle Two!**

**Kagamine Rin bashing is quite evident in my fic, don't you think?  
>I just love making all my bishies evil...for some reason that turns me on.<strong>

**But for all the Len x Rin fans, **

**do not worry!**

**I have something good in store for these two.**

**-Eriol!**


	3. Chapter 2

A Romance's Awakening

A Vocaloid Fic

By Eriol Ishtal Fuuchoin

_**Chronicle Two~**_

As much as Len hated the idea, he knew he had to try it out once in a while.

For the first time in two years, he had entered Crypton High...on a _Monday _morning.

Every student around the premises, no matter how rarely he attended school, knew Len by the sound of his footsteps. Literally. He was some kind of star around the school, and his presence usually caused a ruckus. Even the students who usually kept to themselves suddenly developed an interest in the world around them whenever Kagamine Len stepped into Crypton High.

But anyhow, that was as far as it went. Len was Rin's complete opposite. No one ever wanted to deal with him, they never tried to make friends with him, he was an enemy of both the faculty and the student council, and his presence inside the classroom wasn't important at all. He was only talked about but never talked with. Well, not everyone was like that towards Len...for most of his girls also went to Crypton High and usually thronged around him during breaks.

It really didn't take much for a girl who was accustomed to being a man's plaything to approach Len, for his golden blonde locks and his angelic face could attract them from afar. He didn't have to talk much with them either. All it took was a little nudge, a soft whisper, and the girl usually falls victim to his intense sex appeal. You'd find Len making out with a girl in no time at all if you were the nosy type of student who explored the premises on break times. In the gym storage room, empty classrooms, the infirmary...and the number of unwary girls who had fallen victim to his lies and charisma were countless for Rin. From the athletic type to the bookworms...Len had been through them all.

But deep down inside, he really didn't like the kind of life he was living. He was actually living for Rin's attention...and dying to have her everlasting affection.

**~o~**

"Heyy, Len-kun..." the school's "pin-up girl" Katherine Miwa a.k.a. Kit Kat, cooed woefully as she settled herself atop Len, who was lying on the school infirmary's bed. "What's up with you today? I mean, look at me...I'm going to be your nurse for today...let's play doctor, shall we?"

"You stupid bitch, I've got a real fever today, so I'm in no mood for your games." Len muttered lazily as he stared out the open window, watching as a few birds flew in the sunny afternoon sky. He himself couldn't believe that he was in the infirmary for a decent reason right now...if only that wretched Kit Kat could leave him in peace.

"Oh no! That's terrible, Len-kun...would you like Kitty to warm you up then? I could get rid of that fever in a jiffy~" The whore replied, smirking as she threw off her nurse cosplay and held herself close to Len while wearing only a set of black lacy underwear, her _natural _cat ears and tail twitching attractively in her attempt to satisfy her lustful desires.

Len wasn't really that pleased. He was too used to the feel of a woman's body to even be that excited, neither was he in the mood for what Kit Kat wanted from him.

"Argh, damn it, you bitch...go do what you want then. But if you get a fever as well, don't go blaming me unless you want me to strip you naked in front of the entire school, do you understand that?" the annoyed Len said as Kit Kat then started to kiss his neck Her hands also began sliding down towards his lower region, making Len feel like he had to give in as he absentmindedly took off the cat girl's bra...

"Ah, Len! I knew I'd be able to find you he-" Rin began as she flung open the double doors to the infirmary. She was unable to finish, though, as she took in the sight of the half-naked Kit Kat perched atop Len, along with her cousin who was trying his best to look like he was resisting the cat girl's advances...

...and so, without warning, as the cat girl sprang away from Len in total embarrassment, Rin absentmindedly approached Len and punched his face hard in her rage, shocking Len out of his reverie.

"Luka-sensei...she wanted me to give these papers to you." Rin muttered, looking down towards the floor and shaking as the tears began to flow out from her eyes yet again. "This...all this are the...m-make up work she wanted you to c-complete...if you're done _pretending_ to be sick, English class is starting in ten minutes, so go tell Kit Kat to attend her classes as well and get...your _damned _act together. Bye." She then turned her back on Len coldly and ran out of the room, trying to wipe away her tears. And then she went back and threw the papers towards him, and as she did so Len saw her tears and badly wanted to comfort her...but as he tried to approach her, Rin bolted out of the room faster than lightning and slammed the double doors so hard the whole room shook.

"Damn you, Kitty. All this is your damned fault. Now do me a favor, pick up all those papers and _stay away from me _all year, understand?" Len angrily shouted, as Kit Kat then began to cry while putting on a woolen sweater and pants.

"L-Len...why the heck are you acting like this? You don't even like your cousin...she's just nothing but a big _baby_ right? You keep on saying so yourself! Now let me...t-talk some sense into that bitch-" Kit Kat pouted as she tried to chase after Rin, but instead, she got held back by an enraged Len.

Whirling her around to face him, Len then practically threw the cat girl onto the wall by the double doors, making Kit Kat squeal in pain as he gave her the worst glare he could manage and muttered sternly, "I actually am hopelessly _in love _with that Rin, do you understand? She may be different from me, she may be childish, more sociable, and she may not have your body...but you know what? She's the only woman who I'd _really _want to make love with, not you. So just shut up and do as I say if you don't want to be all black and blue when you get home from school. Got that?"

The frightened cat girl could only do nothing but nod as Len let her fall to the floor and left the room exactly as the bell rang.

**~o~**

"Okay, so for today's activity...now that we're all done reading the novel "Romeo & Cinderella" by Nellie A. Almond, I shall now group this class into two's for writing book reports! How does that sound, students?" Miss Chiaki, the ever energetic English teacher, asked her inattentive class.

A loud groan and shouts of "Oh man, not another report!", and "Homework again!" arose from the class. Both Len and Rin, who were, by pure coincidence, sitting on two desks beside each other, however, were busy doing their best to ignore that fact.

"I know that some of you have been quite distracted for a while now...Kagamine Len and Rin...? Okay, so I'll set these two as partners. How does that sound, then?" Miss Chiaki said, taking on a more serious tone.

Both Len and Rin snapped out of their comas and said in chorus, "Of all people, Sensei!"

The whole class then shook with laughter. They all knew that Len and Rin hated each other like the plague...and the whole class, even the teachers, took part in forcing them to like each other just for fun.

"Sensei, if I could make a request...could I just pair up with Mika-chan instead?" Rin desperately pleaded, looking woefully into her best friend's eyes. Mika, however, was also on the entire class' side and shook her head no as Miss Chiaki looked at their direction.

"Kagamine Rin, I am the one who decides how to run this class, not you. Len will be your partner whether you like it or not." Miss Chiaki determinedly replied, smirking.

"How stupid. We don't need _partners_ for book reports, Miko. I can do it on my own." Len rudely snapped back, laughing. Miss Chiaki was only twenty three, and she was the youngest teacher in Crypton High. She had a beautiful face and a voluptuous body...and was one of Len's "victims" a few days ago. Which probably was the reason why he calls her by her given name without a second thought.

"L-Len...inside class, I have authority over you. So please, just do as I say this once..." Miss Chiaki replied, embarrassed.

"So what? I do what I want. Stupid Rin can work on that report by herself, Miko."

The whole class then shook with laughter yet again. All except for Rin, Len, and Mika.

By that time, Miss Chiaki was on the point of breaking down. She felt humiliated that she couldn't earn the respect of her class...and also because she had given in to temptation and allowed herself to have an affair with one of her students...

"Okay, fine. Rin and Len could decide if they want to be partners or not. This hour shall now be a self-study session...I feel kind of dizzy..." Miss Chiaki muttered, dashing out of the classroom in her shame.

Len looked out of the window and smiled to himself. This wasn't really that bad...he could even make teachers give in to him.

But why did a part of him also want to change? Change wasn't really that easy...

"Hey, Len. Can I ask you something?" Rin piped up beside him, bringing Len back to reality.

This was a chance. "Fire away...Rin."

"Let's get out of the room, shall we?"

Len stared at his cousin intently for the first time in two years. She had been growing in the right places...he tried to shake away those thoughts as he nodded in agreement, hardly able to believe his luck.

**~o~**

Rin pulled on her cousin's arm all the way towards the school yard...and into the gym storage room.

Wait, there was something up with this...

...or maybe not, Len thought as Rin carefully shut the door to the room and locked it from the inside. Maybe she just wanted some privacy...

For a moment he stared at Rin, confused. Why wasn't she saying anything? Why was she staring at him so intently? Why...? 

"Len...answer me. Did you...have an affair with Chiaki-sensei?" Rin finally spoke up, sitting down on the mattress in front of her cousin.

"Yeah. Got something against it?" Len replied with his usual confidence. And then he sincerely regretted admitting the truth. He knew Rin would disapprove of him more...damn...

"You know perfectly well that Chiaki-sensei is getting married to Hisako-sensei, the gym teacher, on December 27th, right?"

"Of course I do. I'm not that stupid. And besides, Christmas break would be starting soon. It's December 4th."

Rin then began laughing sarcastically. "And yet, you were banging her inside our classroom just three days ago...when she gave you detention for sleeping in class..."

Len stared at Rin, confused yet again. "How'd you know that? Weren't you supposed to be in a student council meeting then?"

"Mikuo-kun and I were the only ones present. The meeting was cancelled. He wanted to have sex with me too, but I refused...and so as I was going home, I happened to pass by our classroom and see you two together like that. It was so disgusting...I wanted to throw up." Rin replied, grinning. She was cornering him, and it made her feel proud. Rin knew she wouldn't ever want to be manipulated by Len ever again...

"Ehh...you refused your beloved boyfriend? How could you? He might seriously hate you right now." Len laughed, starting to notice the change in Rin's tone. It was a proud and haughty one, some tone she only used when she was up to something...but just what was it?

"Don't be stupid, Len, I only refused because I needed time to think about it. I'm not like you, I don't want to just make love with guys for fun. When I experience that, I want it to be true. I want to make sure that I am ready..."

"Heh. That's dumb, Rin. In this world...there's no such thing as true _love_." Yet Len knew that there was...for he had felt that way about Rin for a very long time. And yet, what was he doing acting like such a bastard and making Rin hate him so much? Why was he being such a fool?

For a moment, both he and Rin were lost for words.

**~Chronicle three please!**


	4. Chapter 3

A Romance's Awakening

A Vocaloid Fanfic

By Eriol Ishtal Fuuchoin

_**~Chronicle Three~**_

Okay, so we're still inside the gym storage room of Crypton High, where Kagamine Rin and Len were having a talk, a serious one, for the first time in two years...

"Len. I really want to ask you this." Rin began, hesitating. She wasn't sure if she could accept Len's answer...and so she began playing with her sailor uniform's tie in order to get rid of the tension which was building up inside of her.

"What the heck is it, Rin?" Len impatiently asked, starting to feel that this talk was going to get them nowhere.

The brunette then took a deep, heaving breath, and managed to choke out, "What exactly...have you been acting like a bastard for? Why was it that...ever since we were fourteen, you began making friends with delinquents, skipping school whenever you felt like it...and...and...using women as playthings...? I don't see a trace of the Len who came to our house ten years ago..."

That was it. So she had been wondering...Len felt contentment well up inside his heart now that he had proof that Rin truly cared. She had said so herself earlier before he had left for school.

And all of a sudden...

"I can't take this anymore, Len...if you k-keep on being like that I...I don't think I...can l-live with you anymore..."

And that did it. Len then began to feel pity...guilt...regret...all at the same time. He had actually been hurting Rin so badly..._his Rin_. But whatever could he do to make up for everything...? He had even tried to break her arm earlier...

Without warning, he then decided to take the crying Rin into his arms.

Shocked, Rin could only utter, "I want the old Len back...please..." without doing anything to resist him. She just cherished the feeling of security and comfort which came from Len's warm, loving embrace...

"Rin...I know that these words...really won't be enough." Len whispered lovingly into his cousin's ear, "But...I just...wanted to tell you that...I'm truly sorry..."

"It really...won't be that easy to forgive you..." Rin replied, her voice still shaking. "But...umm...I guess I can...try, right?"

"I'll wait, Rin. I'll change myself and wait for your forgiveness...even if it took my entire life to make up for everything I ever did to you..." Len continued, stroking Rin's smooth, golden blonde locks gently. He was starting to feel an irresistable urge to kiss her...but since Rin was currently with Mikuo, he had to learn how to control himself...

"Hey Len, you know what?" Rin remarked, laughing softly, "If anyone sees us like this...we could be mistaken for lovers."

_That's really what I would love to happen_, Len told himself. He tried hard not to say anything like that out loud.

"And...umm...Len?"

"Wh-what...?" Len curiously replied, his hand still on Rin's head.

His princess smiled slyly and murmured, "Even if you don't think you're showing it, even if you stop yourself from saying it out loud...I know now. You don't need to answer my question."

Len stared at Rin, dumbstruck. _What was it that she found out?_

"Len..._you're in love with me, _aren't you?"

**~o~**

"Umm...could you...repeat what you just said...Rin?"

"I asked you, dummy...if you are in love with me." There. She repeated it. And still, he couldn't think about how to answer her.

"Why the hell are you asking me that, idiot!" Len replied, laughing nervously. "I mean...you and I...we're cousins! Why in the world would I be...i-in l-love with..._you_?"

Rin pouted and mocked Kit Kat's cooing. "Len-kun, who you fall in love with cannot be helped, can it? You know that perfectly well yourself."

Len swallowed the sickening dread in his stomach which was now climbing up his throat. This wasn't going well. If Rin kept on asking him, he would give up eventually...and when he told her the truth, what would happen? She'd probably avoid him and start going out with Mikuo more than ever...or worse...she'd probably find him another place to live in, and-

"Len! If you won't tell me this way..." Rin piped up with a determined tone of voice, "...then probably I need to speed things up a little."

"R-Rin...just what do you mean...?" Len asked weakly.

No answer. For about five seconds there was silence...until Rin slowly removed her tie and began to unbutton her blouse, revealing her B cups under a red lacy bra. Len could only stare in awe while Rin began blushing in her embarrassment.

"Okay...so I know these ain't much...I mean...compared to Kit Kat, I seem like a p-preschooler, don't I...? I don't understand why M-Mikuo would even want a thing like me..." Rin muttered, turning her face away from Len's and moving her arms up by instinct in a desperate attempt to stop Len from staring at her almost totally naked self...

"You don't have to hide from me at all, Rin." Len said sternly, slowly moving her arms downward. "I really don't mind your body...almost every girl you see nowadays have C's or Double D's like Luka-sensei...girls like you are pretty rare. You don't really...need a voluptuous body to find love, I guess..."

"Er...you sound like a ditz, Len...it's funny...b-but I kinda like it." Rin giggled, approaching her blushing cousin and pressing her lips onto his without warning.

For a moment, Len didn't know how to react. He somehow managed to wrap his shaking arms around his Rin. _His Rin...no one could stop them now..._

Until he distinctly heard the storage room door slam open...and a man's voice came floating in from outside.

_"So...this was where you were."_

The two cousins broke apart and, to their horror, discovered that a livid Mikuo was framed by the doorway, smirking evilly.

**~o~**

_"So. This was where you were." _He repeated, now beginning to laugh menacingly.

Rin uttered a sharp, frightened gasp and immediately buttoned up her blouse, with her back still turned on her boyfriend, whose fists were now curled up in rage. Len, in the meanwhile, tried his best to manage a look of bravery as he took in the sight of Mikuo...

"M-Mikuo...you see...th-this...I-I can explain..." Rin began, approaching her livid boyfriend nervously.

Mikuo smirked as he replied, looking down towards Rin's hurriedly buttoned blouse and disheveled tie, "You don't need to explain anything, Rin. So this is why...why you wouldn't even want to think of spending the night with me...it's because you actually...want the first man to violate you to be _your delinquent of a cousin_..."

"N-No wait! Y-you've got it all wrong, Mikuo...you see...Len...Len and I...we..." Rin stammered, unable to think of the right words to say. _She didn't want this to happen..._

"Don't you dare say that you were not up to anything, Rin. I _saw you_. You two were making out in here like lovers. The few people I had asked around for your whereabouts reported seeing you..._and Len_... heading towards the storage room. The _storage room_ is, as you know perfectly well, off limits... unless you are asked to enter it for returning gym equipment by your respective gym teachers. Anyhow, you weren't carrying any...so...as expected of two healthy young high school students...well...if I hadn't come here...who _knows what could have happened between the two of you._"

Tears of desperation and regret began to fall down Rin's face as Mikuo leered upon her menacingly, trying his best to stop himself from hitting the woman he loved. He knew perfectly well who deserved to get beaten down...

"Hey, you bastard." Len finally remarked, having summoned up his courage. "How dare you make Rin cry...you're going to have to pay dearly for that." He then began to approach Mikuo, his fists also curled up in rage.

Rin then tried to wipe away the tears as she gained understanding of what was about to happen.

"N-No! I...I wasn't crying! You two...c-calm down...there's no need for violence! I...I'm the one who tried to seduce Len, it wasn't his fault-!" Rin cried out in desparation, blocking the two boys' paths toward each other.

However, the two boys only smirked and replied in chorus, "Rin, if you don't want to get hurt..._stay out of this_."

The brunette then gulped nervously as she backed away from the two and witnessed, for the first time in her life, how men fought over a woman they loved.

**~o~**

It was now six in the evening, and practically everyone who went to Crypton High had gone home. Rin and Len's classmates and remaining teachers for that afternoon never noticed their absence. Mikuo's student council buddies also failed to notice his disappearance...

...and so, not a soul besides Rin knew what was going on. Or, what _had been _going on...for the past two hours.

Two hours. Rin cried to herself silently as she watched Len and Mikuo battling by the gym storage room...as they punched each other silly, broke a few bones, strangled each other's necks, and rolled around on the ground trying to break each other's faces.

And so, by this hour, the two boys, now totally exhausted, lay on the hard ground panting. It was now impossible to tell who had been more injured. Both Len and Mikuo were sporting black eyes, a tattered lip, broken arms, lumps on their heads, swollen cheeks, and various scratches, wounds, and bruises. Mikuo's head then began to bleed profusely as Len muttered, "Hey, bastard. Where's Rin...?"

"She...she's still here, you ass..." Mikuo replied weakly, feeling the world around him fading away by the second.

"Wh-what's she doing then...?"

"I...I dunno. Probably watching us..."

"Hey...dumbass..." Len replied mischievously, trying his best to manage a smirk. "...you...you're a m-member of the student council, ain't ya? You're dead...when the prez...finds out you'd been...fighting..."

Mikuo then laughed weakly in reply, "Sh-shut up, idiot...I don't really mind...the student council...they're a bunch of blokes who want to make money...off the students...they...they're still working on a good gimmick for that..."

Rin was disturbed by what she had just heard. Did what Mikuo say hold any truth to it...?

"Ehhh...s-so why the hell did you...j-join?"

"I never knew..."

"So now...you're...okay with the fact...that...they'll be kickin' you out...?"

"Yeah, you bastard."

Rin's tears then started to flow out again. How could these two have hurt each other so much just for her...a miserably stupid_ thing _like her...

"You two..." Rin cried, approaching the spot on the ground where the two lay half-concious, "...you two are the stupidest idiots...that I had ever had the misfortune to meet..."

"Yeah, Rin, we know." Mikuo replied, mustering the last of his strength and consciousness. "We happen to be idiots...because we love _you_. We'll do...anything for you...even if it means...that we would seem like one..."

After the word "one", the last of Mikuo's conciousness faded away. So did Len's. Rin was now left alone with two boys in a life threatening condition.

What was she to do?

"Oy, Rin-chan! What's that you've got there?"

It was , the school's janitor, who happened to be patrolling the grounds with his fat yet gentle bulldog, Takasu. His flashlight then shone on the crying Rin with both Mikuo and Len's bloodied bodies lying right beside her.

- _Exciting? Stupid? Boring? Senseless?_

_Well, since you're here anyway...proceed to Chronicle four! :) _

_PLEASE... o _


	5. Chapter 4

A Romance's Awakening

A Vocaloid Fanfic

By Eriol Ishtal Fuuchoin

_**Chronicle Four~**_

"R-Rin-chan...? Whoa there! What have we got here...? Th-this is serious! Help me bring these kids to the nearest hospital!" The aging janitor cried as he took both Mikuo and Len into his arms and carried them to his car.

As soon as they got into the vehicle, they began speeding away. Rin then muttered weakly, "...thank goodness you came...I was too weak to carry them by myself...I-I didn't know what to do...th-they just started pummeling each other...they threatened me so I would stay out of the way...I..."

"Never mind that, Rin-chan, you're lucky I come by to inspect the grounds every night! Who knows what could've...oh well, what matters is that we should get them to the hospital quick..." replied, smiling reassuredly at the worried Rin.

After about fifteen minutes, the group finally got to the Crypton Medical Center.

Rin and then got the two boys treated and were sent to a private ward for healing. then offered Rin some dinner in the hospital's cafeteria, and afterwards, she was given two hours to watch over Mikuo and Len before visiting hours ended and nurses would personally take on the task.

"Goodbye, , thank you very much for everything..." Rin cheerily piped up as she waved goodbye to the janitor at about 8:30 p.m.

"It's alright, Rin-chan, I have dealt with many of these kinds of cases over the years I spent in Crypton High. I'm happy to be of assistance to the students...see you in school tomorrow then, if you should be rested enough to attend..." replied, laughing.

As soon as disappeared through the hospital gates, Rin went back to room 221, where both Len and Mikuo were sleeping peacefully.

"You know, the looks on your faces make it seem as though nothing happened..." Rin murmured softly, stroking Mikuo's teal hair lightly to avoid reopening or even hitting his wound. "I'm sorry...I'm really really sorry...you didn't have to do this to yourself for me..._I love you_..."

Rin had a bit of trouble choosing where to kiss Mikuo, for his whole face looked like it would hurt. He had bruises, scratches, and swollen parts everywhere...and so she finally decided on his left cheek, which looked fine...

"O-Ouch..." Mikuo muttered, sitting up all of a sudden. "What's going...Rin...?"

"You dummy...you're finally awake!" Rin gladly remarked, and, forgetting that Mikuo had a couple of broken ribs, immediately hugged him tightly.

"Yeow! R-Rin...you-you're breaking me in half! L-Let go...please..." Mikuo winced, as pain took over him, making him lie back down.

"G-gomen...h-how come you woke up so fast...? Y-your head was bleeding and all..." Rin asked worriedly.

"I...I kind of heard everything you said earlier...and all of a sudden, I regained the strength. Tehe~" Mikuo replied, chuckling and sitting up again.

Blushing, Rin replied, "Whaaat? Argh! Th-that was so...embarrassing! I- I take it all baaack!" while waving her hands frantically in the air.

"Well, Rin...you know...it would take time to forgive you." Mikuo muttered darkly. Rin heard him, and she knew that because of her stupidity...nothing would ever be the same between them again...

"I...I know that. I was stupid, I was a cheating bitch. Call me whatever you want. I'd be ready to accept my mistake, Mikuo."

The teal haired boy smirked, even though it only pained him, and replied, "Don't talk rubbish. You're no bitch. It was that bastard Len's fault for even coming to school in the first place. He really ticks me off. Wish he could've just been content with skipping Monday as always."

"Mikuo...you really hate...my cousin...that much, don't you?"

"Yeah. I do. I despise rule-breakers so much I want to smash them into pieces."

"But this afternoon, you also broke a rule. No _fighting_, rough housing, or sexual contact on the school campus. You know that yourself."

"So...that's why I deserved what I got, too. Serves me right. That's what you're thinking, huh?" 

For a moment, silence ruled the room. Rin was rendered speechless due to Mikuo's last words. So it has finally come to this...

"No."

Mikuo stared at Rin, confused. "Huh? What do you mean, Rin?"

"I meant what I meant. No. I do not think of this that way. Or do you need solid evidence?" Rin replied determinedly, her sea green eyes fixed onto Mikuo's teal ones. His hair sure didn't clash with them...

But no, this wasn't the time to be thinking of that...

"Solid evidence. Okay, yeah, I do. Show me that you don't think of me that way...and that you're not in love with Len."

Mikuo's words reverbrated into Rin's consciousness like a bell. _You're not in love with Len. You're not in love with Len. You're not..._

"Rin. Answer me. Are you in love with Len? Or with me?" Mikuo pushed on, sensing Rin's confusion.

_You're not in love with Len. You're in love with Mikuo. Len is your cousin...cousin..._

It was as if her conscience was nagging her. But just what was this...? How in the world would she answer such a _confusing _question...?

_You're __**not **__in love with Len, you were only trying to see if he loved __**you.**_

Rin's mind was made up at last.

"I'm not in love with Len. He's_ my cousin_...earlier, I was only trying to fool him so I could see if he loved _me_. It was kind of obvious, so I decided to play his game for once...the game of _lust and seduction_."

**~o~**

"I'm not in love with Len. He's my cousin. Earlier I tried to trick him into admitting that he loved me...in shorter words." Rin rephrased, as Mikuo stared at her eagerly.

A small, sad smile now began to play on Len's face. All this time, he had been awake. Even before Mikuo. And he heard Rin's words reverbrating into his own consciousness like a bell...but even though he knew it was the truth...

...just why...did it hurt him so _badly_?

"So...was that really how it was?" Mikuo piped up, hardly daring to believe his ears. "Even so, it shouldn't change the fact that you two were making out. _Why in the world _did you have to play the game you hated about him?"

"You should've listened to me earlier, so you wouldn't have had to be in such trouble now. I'm not worth your lives. Geez." Rin snapped, starting to lose her patience. And then she regretted it, for Mikuo lay back down in bed and struggled to turn his back on Rin, despite the pain he got from his ribs.

Obviously, he was _affected..._

"Gee, thanks for making me feel better about everything." Mikuo muttered sarcastically, grinning to himself. "Can you go home now? I have a splitting headache."

Feeling unwanted was something Rin hated. She had ruined everything..._everything_...

..._Mikuo was never going to treat her the same way again_...

"What are you waiting for, Rin? Leave." The irritated Mikuo muttered, feeling the searing pain which now began searing up his shattered rib cages.

"Sh-shut up, you ass..." Len couldn't take how the idiot was treating _his Rin _any longer and then decided to speak up. _Mikuo was someone who totally ticked him off, after all._

"Len! So you're awake too..." Rin cried, turning towards Len in her excitement.

"Aww geez, Rin, how many times has _this_ happened to me? I'd kind of developed some kind of resistance to this kind of stuff now..." Len muttered, irritated. He then turned his back on Rin and refused to say anything more.

Mikuo, apparently, was doing the same thing. Feeling cast out, tears then began to fall swiftly down Rin's face. Not wanting the two boys to see her cry yet again, the dejected Rin ran out of the room, her face buried in her hands.

**~o~**

**~End of Chronicle 4~**

**nexuto chaptaah. XD**


	6. Chapter 5

A Romance's Awakening

A Vocaloid Fanfic

By: Eriol Ishtal T. Fuuchoin

_**~Chronicle Five~**_

**[ Several Weeks Later ]**

"Len-kuun! You're finally back!" Kit Kat, Crypton High's number one slut, joyously cried, leaping towards her so called "boyfriend" in her haste to give him a tight hug.

"O-ouch..." Len irritatedly muttered. "Kitty, I know you're damned excited about my return, but you see...I ain't fully recovered yet. So leave me be, will you...?" He then sighed, noticing that his words had absolutely no effect whatsoever on the playful cat-girl. She had now latched herself onto one of Len's legs and was mewling happily, her _natural _cat tail twirling around seductively.

Okay, so let me get this straight. This scene is taking place in the middle of the Crypton High courtyard, which meant that more than half of the student body knew about Mikuo and Len's release from the hospital. The two boys had marched into the gates without taking one glance at each other - and their excited fangirls, apparently. Mikuo, luckily, had been swiftly pulled away by Rin into a corner while every eye was focused on her cousin Len...

...not to mention, Kit Kat's loving admirers and the members of her fan club were turning green with envy. Len probably had yet another spat to deal with...

Back to the story, then.

Kit Kat had decided to straighten up, and, staring straight into Len's mixed look of boredom and irritation, she cooed, "Geeeez, Len-kun...you didn't have to get yourself into something like this..." Then, without warning, she quickly gave Len a swift kiss on his lips.

Rin, in the meanwhile, was viewing this scene with a look of disgust etched on her face. She was beginning to get more and more livid by the minute. Obviously, her lecherous, rebellious, and irresponsible cousin still hasn't learned his lesson...

"Kitty." Len muttered yet again, trying his best to ignore the angry growls of his fangirls and haters that surrounded him and Kitty. "You know I dislike _public displays of affection_. Why don't you shove off, huh? I'll deal with you later." He then immediately set off towards the school building, apparently unaware that he was still being followed by hordes of his excited fangirls.

"Geez, Len-kunn~ that's what I love so much about you...you're sooo cool~!" Kit Kat cooed to herself, sighing and heading off towards the back entrance to the school building. She was also being followed by her lusting fanboys steadily.

**~o~**

"Rin, you done watching them?" Mikuo lazily muttered from behind the tree Rin was angrily watching Len's "grand entrance" from. He didn't want to care about it anymore. Rin would probably find enough pleasure after he let her do whatever she wanted...

"Yeah, I am. And apparently, Len's never gonna change. He's _hopeless_, really." Rin snootily replied, sitting down on the freshly cut and clean smelling grass beside her boyfriend.

Mikuo, however, didn't seem to like being with her. He kept averting his eyes away from hers and was simply staring off into the wide, blue sky like no one was there beside him.

"You know, if you don't love me anymore...you can just say so." Mikuo finally muttered after a few minutes of awkward silence between him and Rin. He began to pull on a tuft of grass in order to keep the tension building up inside of him well-hidden.

But apparently, Rin found it ridiculously obvious. "Shut up. What are you saying, you idiot?" she replied, smacking Mikuo directly on his head. "I never said that I -"

"You've always given Len a whole lot more thought. You chase him, you worry about him, you cook all his meals for him, and you even make sure he comes to school properly. I'm very envious...I mean, yeah, I can understand he's your cousin and all...it's just that...you never seemed to have time for the two of us. That's probably what I wanted to say..." The teal-haired boy interrupted, staring straight into Rin's sea green orbs.

"You seem very determined to make a point. Do you want us to break up or something?" Rin asked nervously, trying to sound determined. But deep down inside of her, she did not want anything more than Mikuo's love...which seemed quite unattainable right now. Just why did it seem like he was _pushing her away_? Was it all over...simply because of _that Len?_

Mikuo then grabbed Rin by her shoulders and began to shake her vigorously, feeling nothing but anger and disappointment surging through his veins. "Rin, you total fool...you can never really understand how truly left out and unwanted I felt...why, whenever I asked you out, you always had "other priorities"...which usually involved that bastard of a cousin of yours...you never did tell me you loved me, didn't you? You've always avoided me whenever I needed you the most, you told me plenty of blatant excuses and lies...it's all because of _him_, isn't it? So _why_ did you even...why did you even accept my confession in the first place? Just _why, _Rin...?" he shouted, trying to let out all the pain he had been keeping safely hidden inside of him. But Mikuo didn't want to take it out on Rin...it just...happened.

He then dared to look straight into Rin's eyes again after his outburst. They were wide open, and tears were pouring steadily out of them. On her face was a mixed look of fright, shock...and utter sadness.

"Rin..." Mikuo weakly muttered, taking his hands off Rin's shoulders and looking down towards the grass, now feeling a huge wave of regret taking over him. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"I...I know you didn't." Rin murmured, her voice choked with tears. She then looked up and flashed him a watery smile...which led to her loud wailing.

"H-Hey, Rin..." Mikuo piped up, as Rin took him into her arms and began to wail and cry like there was no tomorrow. "I...I already said...I was sorry...It's just that...err..."

"I-It's okay...! I..I'm sorry too! For being so tactless and ignorant! I...I didn't realize what a jerk I had been..." Rin wailed, relishing the closeness she and Mikuo were sharing right this moment. She had indeed been too selfish...and now, she felt, was the right moment to make her one and only feel how much she cared...

"Rin-" Mikuo began, but was cut off as Rin planted a passionate kiss on his lips.

**~o~**

"Hey...Rin...just what was that...?" Mikuo asked, after he and Rin broke apart from that deep kiss...which almost went further than intended. He then noticed that he already had his left hand on Rin's waist and the other one on one of her breasts...

"You naughty boy..." Rin giggled, watching as Mikuo's stunned look turned into a look of embarrassment as he exclaimed, "A-Ahh! G-Gomen...! I...I didn't realize..." while blushing profusely. But still, his hand didn't leave the area.

"You can go further than just that..." Rin muttered, blushing a light shade of pink, "...because...the last time we...I decided to reject your offer, right? But now I think I've made up my mind..."

Mikuo then took his hands off Rin and replied, "Heh...I guess being a member of the council for a while had left a mark on me...we can't do something like that in school."

"But you wanted to once...on that afternoon a few weeks ago, remember?" Rin sneered, wiping the tears off her face. She had lost awareness of them for quite a while...

"If that's the case...I admit defeat." Mikuo laughed, feeling his heart thumping faster by the second.

"Weell...do you accept...err...my apology?" Rin asked determinedly.

"I...err...I guess it's fine..."

"I can do just what you wanted out of me that afternoon. That's probably what it will take to make up your mind...and probably after that, we can still be together, can we?"

Mikuo was silent after these words. Rin eagerly stared at him, awaiting his reply.

"To be safe...maybe you'd better meet me at my place. 7 pm. I'd like to attend classes properly, Rin."

Rin then beamed and nodded her head. "I'll be on time. I won't run away this time...I...I _love you_, Hatsune Mikuo, and I...I want to be able to share this special night with you..."

"Isn't it...umm...a bit too early to say that, Rin Rin?" Mikuo grinned, as he and Rin then engaged into another deep kiss...with the school bell signalling the end of the first vacant hour ringing in the background. (LOL)

**~o~**

_"Whaaat? No way, Rin-chan...you're actually serious?"_ Rin's boy crazy girl friend, Akita Neru, scribbled on a piece of flowery note paper during Geography class. She then stealthily passed the note to Rin by means of Yukari Sanada, another one of Rin's close acquaintances.

"Rin, you idiot." Len muttered, poking Rin with a pen. "There's a note for you. Take it before Yukimura-sensei notices."

Rin ignored Len and kept on taking down notes. Neru, growing desperate, told Yukari to fold the note into a paper plane and send it flying towards Rin in her haste.

The plane landed safely on Rin's lap. Neru and Yukari were glad that Yukimura-sensei was busy writing notes on the board for the class to take down.

"What's this all about?" Rin thought as she unfolded the note.

"It's obviously a note, stupid." Len muttered again.

"Shut up, Len, and mind your own business, damn it." Rin muttered back. She then proceeded to reading the note:

_Whaaat? No way, Rin-chan...you're actually serious?_

_-Neru :3_

_Are you really gonna "do it" with Mikuo-senpai tonight? _

_-Yukarin 3 Keiichi_

"Geez, those two...I just had to tell them, but now they're totally pestering me about it..." Rin laughed to herself. She then took a piece of orange-scented note paper and scribbled hastily:

None of YOUR BUSINESS, girls! I don't wanna get caught passing around these lil' notes...and if everyone finds out what we're talking about, I'll die of shame! DX

** RIN RIN **

**~o~**

"Geez, Rin-chan doesn't wanna tell us 'bout it...unfair..."

The second vacant hour finally came, bringing about the students' desire to share the latest gossip...

"Ne-ru. You know perfectly well that making love with your boyfriend is not supposed to be the talk of the town! That was extremely dangerous! What if..._that Len_...could've read the note! Aaargh...what do I do with youu?" Rin angrily muttered as she shared her bento with Yukari and Neru under a sakura tree in full bloom. Other girls in the class, who were also friends with Rin, were there, yet she didn't trust them enough to talk to them about it.

"Gooomeen, Rin-chan...It's just that...we're so proud of you...you're taking a step...a _huge step_...towards adulthood!" Yukari replied, throwing aside her chopsticks and embracing Rin in her excitement.

"Hey, hey, heeey Yukarin! You spilled my BENTO! Uwaaaaah~!" Rin exclaimed as Yukari glomped her lovingly, while Neru sipped apple juice with twinkling eyes. The other girls were staring around with curiosity, something which really got to Rin.

"Oy." A male voice piped up from behind the three girls. " I need to collect your Math homework."

Rin, Neru, and Yukari then found themselves staring at a throughly depressed Len, whose left arm was filled with their section's Math notebooks. Since he was a delinquent (and a majority of the student body either hated him or was scared of him), no one bothered to help Len carry about 39 notebooks. He was sweating profusely and was having trouble holding up the pile.

There was an akward silence. Rin then decided to reach into hers, Yukari's, and Neru's bags and give Len the three notebooks without minding how much he was suffering under the notebooks' weight.

"Here. Thanks for the effort." Rin smirked. This was going to be one of her getbacks...

Len cast Rin a revolted glare and tried his best to walk away swiftly. All of a sudden, all 42 notebooks fell off of his left arm as it gave up due to severe exhaustion.

As Len picked up all the notebooks without a word, Rin couldn't help but snigger. No one would be there to help her despicable cousin, even though a majority of the students on the grounds were staring at Len with looks of pity etched on their faces. Some, however, were trying to hold in their laughter, and others tried their best to ignore the loud, raucous laughter of Len's haters and a couple of upperclassmen.

Rin was still sniggering as she watched Len struggle to carry the notebooks on his own while picking up a few more which were still scattered on the ground. All of a sudden, a hand began to help him them up. Len then hastily turned around and saw Neru shoving the leftovers into her arms.

"You can't do everything on your own, Len-kun. You should know when to ask for help." Neru piped up, beaming at the exasperated young man, who didn't know how to react. Never before had anyone except Rin lent him a helping hand. And now, that person who had once tried her best to change him for the better...was one of those who were jeering at him.

Rin's amused look then changed into a look of shock and annoyance. She couldn't believe it. Neru was betraying her...

"N-Neru! Just what do you...think you're doing...helping that moron...?" Rin asked, frustrated. Why was Neru just so damned...?

"Rin-chan, I can't bear watching people being dissed simply because they differ from everyone else. That's all." Neru replied determinedly. She and Len then walked off to the school entrance to deliver the notebooks to Tanami-sensei, their Math teacher, in the faculty room.

"Neru..." Rin said to herself, hardly able to believe it.

**~o~**

"Well, well, well, Len-kun, seems like you can be trusted after all! And look at all these. Seems like all of your classmates did their homework, including you! Thanks for the hard work..." Miss Tanami happily exclaimed, beaming at Len and Neru. "I'm glad to see you have a friend in class after all..."

"Thank you very much, Sensei." Len replied moodily, casting Neru an annoyed look. "I'll be seeing you today in Math class when I'm in the mood."

"Ohoho...it's up to you then, Len-kuun!" Miss Tanami laughed, as she reached into a small heart shaped box and took out 4 pieces of Belgian chocolates shaped like roses. "Two each for you, then...I know that you're fond of these, Neru-chan...it's just a little something for being such delightfully helpful students..."

"Uwaaah~ th-thank you very much, Sensei!" Neru happily cheered, as she popped a piece into her mouth delightedly.

"Enjoy!" Miss Tanami cheerily piped up as Neru and Len walked out of the room.

"Hey, you." Len muttered, glancing at Neru, who was happily walking beside him. "Why'd you...even help me out?"

Neru then stopped chewing the chocolate as she replied, "Hmmm...let's just say...ummm..." Neru began to blush profusely. She had, after all, for a long time, been crushing on Len secretly. Neru had also been wanting to help him out with his life as well, and she kept it secret from Yukari and Rin because she knew they would hate her for it...yet...today...she just couldn't stand seeing Len so lonely and helpless any longer...

"...I really...really like you, Len-kun. That's...what my reason is." Neru managed to finish the sentence she started and breathed a sigh of relief. Now all Neru had to wonder about was if Len got the message...

"Hey, Akita Neru...was it...?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks."

Len then immediately ran away in his embarrassment. He had never bent down so low as to thank someone, ever before.

As for Neru, it didn't matter that much. She had plenty of time...and she also knew...that love had to be taken _slowly_...

c h r o n i c l e f i v e

E N D S H E R E !

c h r o n i c l e s i x

U P C O M I N G ! :p


	7. Chapter 6

A Romance's Awakening

A Vocaloid Fanfic

By: Eriol Ishtal

___**Chronicle Six~**_

**[Dismissal Hour]**

The last time the school bell would ever ring for the day was during Rin & Len's gym class. That marked the end of yet another day of education for the whole student body...and was usually the time when every student was the most energetic.

"Hey there, Miyako! Let's hurry to the arcade! There's a newly released game I'd like to try out..."

"Really? Oh, wait...I have to use the toilet, Rimi..."

"Geez, you slowpoke, you're always delaying our trips!"

"SHUT IT, Miko! D'you want me to pee all the way there? What can I do if I really hafta goooo?"

That was an example of the usual snippets of conversations among peers which could usually be heard during dismissal hour at Crypton High...

...however, there were few students who always had a different agenda...

**~o~**

"So, Rin, you going, right?" Yukari asked Rin as they walked towards the nearby Crypto Shopping Mall to do some "emergency shopping" for Rin's "big night" with Mikuo. The happy-go-lucky (and ecchi-crazy) brunette had insisted that Rin needed a set of "sexy, seductive unmentionables (undies)" and a box of "protection" for 99.9 % safety from getting knocked up...

"Yu-Yukari...isn't this kinda...embarrassing? For me to be shopping for things like those...I mean...I'm only 14 going on 15..." Rin muttered, nervously twirling a hairbow around.

"Sheesh, Rin-chan...girls who think like that should head on back to kindergarten! You're grown up enough! We're in high school now, understand me? _Highschool_. Just a kiss ain't enough, no matter how deep, sloppy, or mushy or passionate or WHATEVER you say it was..." Yukari gaily replied, chuckling out loud and causing passers-by to throw malicious stares at the two of them, which she apparently didn't mind...

"And...ummm...Yukarin?" Rin almost whispered, blushing a shade of crimson.

"Hmm? What else is bothering my cute Rin Rin ~ ? " Yukari replied happily, flashing Rin a toothy grin.

"A-At this time...L-Len...he's usually lurking around the shopping mall...p-probably looking for girls who would like a "good time"..."

The two girls went silent for a moment.

"Rin Rin...all we have to do is be careful...and we won't bump into Len-kun...he's probably gonna be checking out some babes anyway...he won't have the time to go guarding you...ne?" Yukari tried to reassure her best friend, hiding the fact that she herself was extremely nervous...

"I hope so then, Yukari...I hope so..." Rin sighed, as they neared the bustling shopping district.

**~o~**

"Len-kun...do you really have to go...?" The blue-haired student council president, Maiko Kouji, weakly piped up from the school infirmary's bed, obviously tired after earlier's "events". Being the student council president did not stop her from being one of Len's "victims". In fact, she did not even want the position. Her mother, who was a Science teacher inside the school, was a cold-hearted, close-fisted 45 year old woman whose human-like thoughts and feelings had died alongside her husband...

At least, that was what Len remembered. Most of the time, he listened to his girls while they told him about their problems and about their lives to prolong his time out of the apartment he shared with Rin. Some life.

"Yeah, I do. There's some business I have to handle. And besides, prez, the school's closing soon. Your girlfriends and that guy Hisashi are probably going crazy waiting for you..." Len laughed, as he headed straight out of the infirmary to follow his cousin to the shopping mall. He wanted to know what she was so infuriatingly happy about...

...what exactly was causing _his Rin_ to be so...excited...

**~o~**

**[7 pm, Hatsune Residence]**

The doorbell rang shrilly at exactly seven in the evening, waking up the dozing Mikuo, who had been watching an extremely boring documentary to pass the time. There was nothing good on the tube and he didn't feel like doing anything else. As the minutes ticked by, he settled down to think about what was going to happen between him and _his Rin_ tonight. _His Rin_. Those words thrilled him so...

_Nothing's gonna stop us now, Rin-chan_, Mikuo thought, grinning, as he got up excitedly from the sofa and opened the door to find a nervous Rin standing in the doorway, grinning.

"Ey there...err...I ain't late, right?" She asked, noticing the playful smirk forming on Mikuo's expectant look.

"Nope...you're right on time, Rin Rin...waiting for you made me feel like I was gonna burst any second..." He laughed mischievously, relishing the quiver in Rin's voice. _He was going to have a lot of fun tonight..._but he dared not let Rin know what he was thinking...

"I'm going on in...ehehe..." Rin's voice shook as she entered Mikuo's abode for the first time in her life. Tonight certainly felt different. Mikuo seemed to be reading her thoughts, for he told his sister Miku to get out of the house and give them the privacy they needed...before she even voiced out her opinion.

"Onii-chan's gonna be doing this and that with Rin-chan tonight~" Miku sang heartily to the neighborhood as an irritated and impatient Mikuo pushed her out the front door. "Oooh~ how embarrassing~"

"Shut it, Miku...you'll distract those who are eating dinner..." Mikuo irritatedly muttered, as he slammed the door shut in his sister's face. Miku, unaffected, kept on singing all the way down the street as she walked.

"Darn...she's so childish. Too stupid and airheaded for her own good..." Mikuo sighed as he clicked the lock of the front door shut. The sound made Rin jump in fright.

Mikuo chuckled maniacally and approached Rin slowly while saying, "Rin...you scared...? If you don't want to...well...there's nothing you can do, for I am extremely turned on right now..."

"K-Kyaa-!" Rin exclaimed softly, as Mikuo then pinned Rin swiftly onto a wall. "E-Errr...I-I'm not scared! I really am NOT!" She nervously uttered, then quickly regretted it. She _was _nervous. She knew that her ecstatic boyfriend could tell from the way her voice sounded...

"Heh. You _are_ scared. But you don't really have to worry, Rin-chan...if you want, I'll do this _slowly _and _gently_..." Mikuo mutters, giving Rin a passionate kiss.

For a moment, Rin was lost in the intensity of their intwined feelings, the feeling of Mikuo's lips on hers...

...and so, now completely worked up, Rin forgot her fears and simply let things flow...

"Isn't it...disappointing..? M-My body really isn't...as good as Kit Kat's or whatever..." Rin asked, as Mikuo then took in the sight of her clad in nothing but a skimpy set of lace underwear that she had purchased in a lingerie shop along with Yukari a few hours earlier. She kind of felt like crying...no one had ever seen her like this.

But anyhow, this was different. She had convince herself that this was natural in the world of romance...

"It's not like that's what I'm looking for." Mikuo replied, as he then began to unfasten her bra. "I love everything about you. Of course, I should also be ready to accept you as who you are, Rin..."

He was touching her and fondling her in strange places in which she had never been touched before. She wasn't a child anymore, Rin understood that...so she just had to give in to sweet surrender and let her man do his thing. Her Mikuo was, after all, truly in love with her. She knew she shouldn't disappoint him...

...but something...something...was bothering her so much. Maybe it was actually someone. She feared that this would lead to disaster...

_Len..._

Wait just one minute...why was he coming into her mind? She shouldn't be thinking about him on a special night like this...

_That guy would probably be dying of hunger right now. He doesn't know how to make dinner..._

"Rin...you seem kind of distracted." Mikuo's words dug Rin out of her reverie. She simply had to shake Len out of her mind...

"A-Ah...no...I was being too immersed in this...I don't know what to do or say...g-gomen...th-this is how I am when I'm nervous..." She lied, flashing him a small smile. He was already halfway there...sooner or later...

"Oh, really...? Well...try to be a little more attentive...this would hurt a bit..." Mikuo laughed softly, positioning himself towards Rin's entrance. _This _was one of the greatest nights of his life...

As he began to penetrate her, Rin felt a searing pain sweeping through her body, and she couldn't help but wince and moan softly. Tears were welling up in her eyelids...and all thoughts of Len were wiped away from her mind as she began panting frantically...

"You know...Rin...you could tell me to stop if you can't take it..." Mikuo piped up, watching as Rin struggled with the pain in her attempt to satisfy his lustful desire. He then wiped Rin's tears away, flashing her a reassuring smirk.

"N-No...I...I'm fine...I want this...it's so I could...get to know you better..." Rin winced, grinning at Mikuo weakly. He then continued, and Rin felt the pain disappearing with every thrust. She was getting used to it...and the pain then began to turn into _pleasure_. Her winces and pained moans became pleasured mewls and moans of delight...

As soon as he realized Rin was used to the feeling, Mikuo then went in deeper inside her, making Rin moan louder. The pleasure was so intense now that Rin didn't want it to end. She then felt a twinge of regret as she remembered that cloudy afternoon in which she rejected Mikuo's offer...if only she hadn't, she would most probably be used to the sensation by now...

But anyway, what mattered was the present. The past could never be returned.

"I...I never knew...this actually...felt so _good_..." Rin piped up, relishing the feeling of the connection which was now being established by Mikuo. She couldn't think about anything else any longer. Her mind was being clouded by the intensity of the pleasure she was experiencing...Rin was feeling greedy and wanted more of this...

"You're so warm inside, Rin Rin...and yeah...it feels so damned great, I think I'm gonna burst anytime..." Mikuo replied. He felt really special...he was showing Rin, _his _Rin, how much he actually loved her.

And of course, the two were about to reach their breaking points...

"I...I c-can't take anymore...but it feels so great...n-not yet...I want more...ahhh..." A mix of words then poured out of Rin's mouth as Mikuo then released inside her. He had reached his limit...and was now panting along with Rin as he laid down beside her and covered themselves up with the blanket spread out on the bed they had been making love on...

"Congrats, Rin Rin...you were able to get over your fears..." Mikuo weakly muttered, stroking Rin's golden hair lightly. She was about to doze off in her exhaustion...

"I had...never felt so good and loved in my life..." Rin softly piped up, smiling weakly at Mikuo. "I'm really glad I met you...th-thank you so much..._I love you_, Mikuo..."

"I love you more than words could ever describe, Rin..." He replied, pulling Rin closer and giving her a deep kiss. Rin circled her arms around him and put a hand on his soft turquoise hair. His scent was driving her mad, and she wanted more of him in the future...

After they broke apart, Rin then fell asleep in Mikuo's arms. He continued stroking her hair lightly, taking in her lovely scent. She kind of smelled like oranges. _How lovely_, Mikuo thought as he also drifted on to sleep.

_Nothing...no, no one...is going to stop us now, Rin-chan. And most especially not you, Len..._

**~o~**

**[Kagamine Residence, 9:30 p.m.]**

"Whew...I hope Len remembered to keep the door unlocked!" Rin panted as she ran back to the apartment she shared with her cousin. She really felt like spending the night with Mikuo, but...there was a certain something which forced her to return home...

As she climbed up the steps that led to the front door, her heart began to pound. She then noticed that none of the lights were on. _Len must have slept off his hunger_, she thought. Rin smiled as she slowly opened the front door...

"Tadaima...(I'm home)" Rin called out, pressing the light switch beside the doorway. Then, the sight she saw made her gasp in shock.

Len was sprawled on the carpeted living room floor, apparently asleep. Next to him were about a dozen wine bottles. He had drunk his way through six of them, and judging from the bottle lying beside him (its contents had spilled on the carpet), he had tried to drink another one and failed drastically. There were about four cup noodle containers scattered around the place, and one of them was full to the brim and the other three were empty. There were also a few empty chip bags on the sofa, and the television was telecasting the nightly 9 p.m. news.

Sighing, Rin switched the television off and knelt down next to her cousin. This would be tough. Len was _extremely _hard to manage when drunk. He would cry when you left him alone for a minute, throw stuff around, make you do ridiculous orders, ate huge amounts of a disgusting mixture of food (for example, pasta, chips, soya beans, and cheese) then vomit all over the place. Once, he had tied Rin up in a chair and did perverted things to her, left her there for a whole night, and forgot all about it the next day. There was also a time when he attempted to kill himself by jumping off the apartment roof, claiming that Rin "wanted to get rid of his existence" and that she was the one who told him to climb onto such a high elevation. It took about three hours to calm him down, and most of their classmates who lived in the neighborhood had made an effort to help.

Rin wondered what kind of stunt her drunken cousin would try to pull off this time...when Len's eyes popped open. He then smirked evilly and stared into Rin's eyes for a second.

As soon as Rin opened her mouth to speak, he then slapped her hard and pinned her down on the floor in an instant.

"Hey! What the- Len...! L-Let go of me!" Rin shouted as Len tightened his grip on her and began punching Rin with all his might, as she continued to tell him to let go, he ignored her pleas and only punched her harder.

"You..._bitch_...honestly...why'd you even dare to come back here, huh? You should've just spent the night with your shitty boyfriend...I didn't want to see your ugly face tonight! Damn you...you're the one who ruined me like this...if you didn't exist, I wouldn't be so damned crazy..." Len darkly muttered, grinning as he saw blood pouring from Rin's mouth and her face and arms now all bruised up.

"L-Len...wh-what...are you saying...what are you doing to me...? _Why_ are you acting...like this? S-Stop it...it hurts...please..." Rin struggled to speak as blood steadily poured out of her mouth, making Len laugh maniacally. Smirking, he placed his hands around her neck and gripped it tightly, making her gasp for breath painfully.

"Shut up! You think _that_ is gonna work on me this time? I ain't got a damned conscience to stop me now! You'll only deserve what you get. Go to hell and_ die_, Rin!" Len angrily replied, watching as Rin struggled to breathe, then, placing his hands on Rin's golden hair, he banged her head on the living room table continuously, making Rin scream out in her pain. She felt the world around her slowly dissolving...

"Die, die, just die already, you stupid bitch..." Len repeatedly muttered, still laughing maniacally.

Rin felt her head hit the table one more time, and as blood then spurted out from it, she felt the pain searing through her being, and the living room then grew darker and darker...

"Len-kun! S-Stop that this instant...or else I'm going to use this gun on you!" A woman's voice was heard above Len's insane laughter...

No, it couldn't be..._Kit Kat...?_

"Ah, so you're awake, _Kitty_...I thought you weren't gonna be up 'till the next day..." Len sneered, pausing for a moment to stare at Kit Kat, who had a determined look on her face and was pointing a pistol at him. Len laughed as he noticed that her hand was shaking. She had obviously never used a gun before...

"Shut your trap, Len-kun. You may think all I know is sex, but really...I also know what is right and wrong. Rin-chan is your _cousin_. And most of all, she's a woman...why beat a woman, Len-kun? You'll get nothing out of _that_." Kit Kat muttered darkly, one of her fingers on the pistol's trigger.

"So...Kitty, you're gonna shoot me, aren't you...? Go ahead if you're _really_ brave. Shoot!" Len sniggered, his hand still on Rin's head.

Kit Kat then gulped and pulled the trigger. The sharp crack of the gun echoed through the silent night, awaking a few families who lived in the neighborhood...

Rin smiled weakly and felt the world dissolve into darkness. _Len was dead..._she thought as she lost her consciousness entirely...

**~o~**

"R-Rin-chan is alive, isn't she...?"

"Shush! I think she's waking up now..." 

Rin slowly opened her eyes and found herself in an unfamiliar room surrounded by a few familiar faces. When she was fully awake, she realized she was in a hospital ward. The voices which she had heard earlier belonged to Yukari and Neru...

"RIN-CHAN!" The two girls happily exclaimed, embracing Rin tightly and crying tears of happiness and relief.

"H-Hey, you two-! I'm _really_ gonna die if you don't get off me right this instant!" Rin laughed, as Yukari and Neru stared at her with tears swimming in their eyes. _They were such caring friends..._

"Oh, Rin-chan! You'd been asleep for almost two days now...we thought you weren't going to make it..." Yukari cried, staring straight into Rin's eyes. "I was so worried...Rin-chan..."

"Rin-chan...I never thought...that Len could be _this_ vicious..." Neru muttered, blushing. "I...I think I'll just go get myself a drink..." she softly muttered, walking out of the room.

As soon as she walked out, a worried Mikuo then came marching in. "I heard, Rin. That Len did _this _to you, didn't he?" He asked, frowning slightly.

"Y-Yeah..." Rin replied, blushing. "I...I was really, really frightened...I didn't really think he could do this to me...he did try to break my arm once...but...I never thought he would actually try to kill me..."

"The damned bastard still hasn't learned his lesson." Mikuo angrily muttered, turning towards Yukari. "You. You're a friend of Rin's, ain't you?"

"Y-Yes...Mikuo-senpai..." Yukari replied nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me about this earlier? Where's that idiot Len? I have to give him a piece of my mind..." Mikuo said through gritted teeth. Yukari looked affronted, but she didn't let anyone know...

"Mikuo. I don't...want any more violence." Rin muttered solemnly, taking hold of Mikuo's left arm.

"So you're going to let him _play_? Don't you want him to be taught a lesson, Rin?" Mikuo asked, staring straight into Rin's determined look.

"I do. But _not this way_. For now, I think we _should _let him play. Life _will _teach him a lesson." Rin determinedly replied, smiling reassuringly.

"I hope you're right, then." Mikuo replied darkly, his fists curling up in rage and frustration.

"Anyhow...Rin-chan...Mikuo-senpai..." Yukari piped up, frowning, "None of us know exactly _what_ happened to Len."

"Eh...?" Rin replied, surprised. "I still feel quite...woozy from everything that's been going on...all I remember is...when Len was banging my head hard on the living room table...the school pin-up girl Kit Kat came rushing out of Len's bedroom...and...and..." She stammered, trying to hit on the exact picture of what happened two nights ago.

"And...?" Mikuo implied, looking straight into Rin's sea green orbs. He could tell that Rin really didn't want to tell him...for some reason...

"So...Rin-chan...you're finally up and running..." A familiar honey-coated, sugary sweet voice came floating from the bedroom door. "Judging from what happened between you and Len-kun...I thought you'd be out for a long while..."

"Oh...Kit Kat..." Rin remarked, beaming at the cat-girl who had just entered the room. After what happened, Kit Kat seemed to have regained the decency she should've had a long time ago. Her everyday outfit, which used to consist of revealing strapless tank tops and micro mini skirts along with netted stockings, had changed drastically. She was now wearing a pink frilly long-sleeved blouse and a lavender knee-length skirt, which seemed to suit her very well. "I was hoping you'd come..."

"Rin-chan...I know you're mad at me...you have all the right to. I was a lecherous girl who cared about nothing but flaunting her assets and pleasing all the guys...including the cousin you loved so much...now I know who he really is...I'm so glad I managed to save you from Len-kun's evil clutches..." Kit Kat cried, her eyes brimming with tears. "I-I'm really, really sorry..."

"Hey, don't worry...none of this was your fault. Don't cry any longer...I appreciate the way you saved me from Len's wrath, if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead by now, you understand?" Rin replied happily, making Kit Kat stop her sobbing for a short while.

"Rin-chan...I used to...really hate you, you know...? Len-kun...he was always thinking about you..._caring_ so much about you...telling me how much he loved you over me and such...but Len...I fell for him too, you know? Deep inside, I wanted to lure Len into my trap and get rid of you...erase you from his thoughts...but no matter how hard I tried, it wasn't enough...But now, I'd changed my mind about you...that's why I'm asking for your forgiveness...I am so glad you're alright..." Kit Kat replied, trying to wipe away her tears.

Rin merely smiled back and held her hand. She had known that all this time...

"Hey, you..." Mikuo spoke up, "...save the drama for later, alright? Your name was Katherine Miwa, wasn't it?" He asked, placing a hand on Kit Kat's shoulder.

"Y-Yes..." The cat-girl replied, staring at Mikuo with interest. "Why...did you ask...s-senpai?"

Smirking, Mikuo replied, "Katherine. Then that's what we'll call you from now on. You were worse than a school delinquent, and you have quite the dirty record. But, I'd say...a change would definitely do you a _lot _of good."

Yukari also decided to add, "And...ummm...Katherine-san? If you won't mind my saying so...your _new look_ looks very stylish on you...maybe it's 'cause of your moe cat ears~? Ahaha...!" making Kit Kat [ Katherine! :) ] blush in her embarrassment.

"Th-Thank you, everyone..." Katherine replied softly. "But...well, I have decided...I would be...transferring to Urashima Gakuen in Kyoto...for my parents have started a new business there..."

Rin, Mikuo and Yukari looked towards the cat-girl in shock, hardly able to believe what they had just heard.

"Well, good luck with your new life then, Kathy..." Mikuo grinned, patting Katherine's shoulder.

Yukari then exclaimed, "Don't end up walking down the path of ecchi yet again, 'kay?"

They all began to laugh out loud...all except Rin, who decided to simply smile and watch their lightheartedness. She was now beginning to worry more than usual about Len...and one question was now etched into her mind...

_Is Len alive? Or did Katherine-san shoot him to his death?_

**~Chronicle 7 pleeeease~**


	8. Chapter 7

A Romance's Awakening

A Vocaloid Fanfic

By Eriol Ishtal

_**~Chronicle Seven~**_

Meanwhile, while everyone else was busy doting over Rin, the ever sneaky Neru, who had went out of Rin's room with the excuse of getting a drink, was now secretly heading over to her beloved Len's room. She had found out where it was through the information booth located at the hospital's lobby, and after a quick snack at the Crypton Hospital Cafe, she now went all the way to the 8th floor to find out how Len was doing.

Here she was, panting heavily in front of room 802, slightly afraid of heading in. Who knew if Len was going to take out all his anger and frustration on her...?

But as soon as Neru reached for the doorknob, it turned and the door opened, revealing a scowling blonde haired boy in an immaculately white hospital gown looking down on her, irritated.

"What the hell are you doing there, panting heavily like some kinda perverted woman stalking the love of her life?" Len laughed michievously, grinning maliciously at the sight of Neru. He was trying his best to hide his irritation. If he hurted this girl, _his _Rin...

...oh, that's right. He had hurt _his _Rin so badly he was sure she would never forgive him...

"I'm no _pervert_, Kagamine Len-kun." Neru replied, trying to sound confident as she stood face to face with the man she had always loved. _Wow, he was tall..._Neru thought as she looked straight into Len's eyes. _So lovely...and he has all those golden blonde locks framing his face...you could never imagine a guy like him hurting a woman..._

"So...what the hell are you doing here?" Len replied irritatingly. _Just why is this...Akita Neru girl...so damned concerned? Did she really like me that much?_

"I...I...ummm...I have come to check up on you...to find out how you're doing with that injury..." Neru muttered softly, blushing.

Len laughed out loud. _So this woman really is concerned..._

"Akita Neru, wasn't it?"

The yellowish orange haired girl nodded swiftly, her face now consumed by a huge red blush.

"Guess it's not polite to talk here like this. Come on in." Len chuckled, smirking.

And so, unaware of Len's intention, Neru ran straight into the room. Len closed the door...and Neru heard the lock click, making her feel very nervous indeed.

"Ahhh...errrm...Len-kun...you d-didn't need to lock the door..." Neru nervously stammered, backing away from Len.

He then began to swiftly approach her...and pinned her directly onto the wall near the door.

"Calling me "Len-kun" as if we were close friends...what's up with you, anyway? Doting over me and following me...it _makes me sick_." Len smirked, placing a hand on Neru's waist. "You women are all the same. You probably only want _one thing _from me..." He then started to play with the ribbon on Neru's shirt collar, making her moan softly in fear.

"N-No..." Neru winced, turning her face away from Len. "Th-that's not it...I...I...I care about you...this...Len, you're not supposed to be like this...p-please stop...if I scream, everyone will hear and come running...Rin-chan...she'll _hate you_ even more...!"

Len immediately hit Neru hard across the face, making her cry out in pain. That was it. That was the ticket...Neru had, in his opinion, said too much.

"Shut up! Stop acting as if you knew me or understood me! You have no right to do so..." Len shouted, looking down on Neru with tears of rage falling down his face.

Smiling sadly, Neru got up from the floor and approached Len, taking him in her arms, surprising him so much that he wasn't able to push her away.

"You idiotic woman...just what are you doing...?" Len implied, blushing slightly.

"Len...I had always, always longed to be of comfort to you...if no one cared about you, I'd love to be your only confidante. I don't just _like_ you..." Neru cried, trailing off, hesitating about what she was going to say next. "I don't think you'd like to hear this. I'll always be here for you, whether you like it or not. I...I'd do anything for you...and...well...that's because I had always _loved _you so much..."

Len was, as expected, lost for words. He didn't know whether he should be angry or not.

_Just what was this girl saying...?_

Pushing Neru away lightly, he muttered, "Forget it. Just forget it. I don't want to trouble you. Rin would hate you if she found out...and aren't you...s'posed to be crying loudly? I...I just hit you...and get this, you made my wound hurt again. It's near my stomach..."

"You know, Len..." Neru giggled, touching the spot where Len had hit her, "I...really don't mind whatever will happen if Rin-chan and Yukarin knew...now that you yourself are aware of the way I feel."

"Idiot." Len replied, laughing. "You sure you want to lose your two best friends?"

Neru smiled widely and said, "No, of course not! But...I'd rather have you as well."

Both Len and Neru were then lost for words...at least, for a short while.

"Ummm...I think you should get going."

"Eh? Why...?"

"If Rin finds out I'm still alive..."

"Don't worry, she would. Eventually, Len..."

"Heh. I'm in for the worst. Mikuo might just kill me."

"I'll make sure that never happens, for I really do love you..." Neru grinned, giggling.

"I'll think about you stupid confession, I guess..."

"Aww, c'mon, it ain't _that_ bad!" Neru exclaimed, pouting.

"Just...get lost for a bit." The blonde boy muttered, blushing in his embarrassment.

"Okey-dokey then...see ya' around~" Neru said in a singsong voice, heading out of the room. "Please think 'bout it, Len-kun ~ " She shouted as she ran down the hall happily, having accomplished her task easier than she'd initially thought.

Left alone in his room, Len could only mutter to himself:

"That Neru...is the most idiotic woman I had ever had the misfortune of knowing."

And yet, Len was smiling happily to himself.

**[A Week Later]**

The fresh morning air was blowing swiftly as Rin, accompanied by the ever-caring Yukari and her loving boyfriend Mikuo, stepped out into the hospital's wide parking lot which was surrounded by plenty of lush, green, and widespread trees and thick bushes. It would seem quite ordinary to her normally, but today, Rin felt like the surroundings and the fresh air had never been so lovely.

She was glad to be alive, to have the people who loved her beside her during this kind of time, and to know that she was surrounded by such a beautiful world...nothing could ever spoil her good mood...

"Rin-chan!" Rin's other friend, Akita Neru, cried as she ran towards the three with a light pink blush spreading on her face.

"Ah, Neru!" Rin replied happily, waving. "You seem quite...excited, Neru...? Do tell me what's up..."

After coming to a stop in front of the three and panting for a few seconds, Neru piped up breathlessly, "Rin-chan...L-Len-kun...h-he's...he's..."

Rin's eyes widened in curiosity. "Len? He's alive? So...what's he up to then, Neru?"

"Len-kun's...also gonna be released...from the hospital _today_...!" The golden haired girl replied, grinning from ear to ear.

The frown on Mikuo's face became quite pronounced after hearing this. "What a bunch of crap. I don't give a damn about your stupid cousin, Rin, so in order to avoid any fistfights, I guess I'd better get going." He muttered angrily, stomping away swiftly before Rin could hold him back.

"Geez...he's too sensitive for his own good at times, Rin-chan..." Yukari said, giggling, as they stared at Mikuo's back, which was hunched up and his fists curled up in rage while walking out of the hospital grounds.

"That's why I think he's cute, Yukarin!" Rin laughed, smacking Yukari's shoulder. "I'll go talk some sense into him when he's calmed down..."

Neru, in the meanwhile, was staring at the hospital lobby. There he was, Len, the antagonist of Rin and Mikuo's love story and the man who stole her heart, hobbling painfully as he made his way towards the entrance where Rin & Yukari were still laughing heartily...

"Ah, Len-kun! Just in time~" Neru happily cried, embracing Len yet again in her excitement. She had forgotten who her onlookers were...

"O-Oy, you stupid Neru...there are people watching. People...who wouldn't want to see us like this..." Len whispered, pushing Neru away lightly.

Neru, who then regained her awareness, blushed magenta and turned away from Rin and Yukari, realizing her terrible mistake. _The cat's out of the bag..._

"Neru-chan..." Yukari piped up softly, unable to believe what she saw, "You..._like_...Len?"

Len decided to turn away from the girls as well. The way Rin glared at him just now...she looked like she was ready to _kill_...

Neru, with tears of frustration welling up in her golden brown eyes, could only nod her head slowly and bury her face in her hands, quivering.

"So, how long has this been going on?" Yukari grilled her yet again, looking down on Neru maliciously.

Meanwhile, Rin, who was framed by the entrance, could only look at Neru sadly and throw Len looks of hatred. She was expecting an apology, expecting that Len would beg for forgiveness, and _yet_...Neru...

"Ne-ru-chan. Answer me. How _long _has _this_ been going on? What have you two done so far? Has he took you out to dinner? Have you two watched a movie? Have you celebrated an anniversary so far? Has he ever _kissed _you? Or...did he take you to his _bed_?" Yukari rephrased, her teeth gritted in her anger. _Damn, why did Neru have to be so timid...?_ She thought as she watched Neru cry silently to herself.

"N-Nothing like those...! W-We...I mean, I...I...I was...!" Neru stammered as she lifted her head from her hands, revealing her tear-stained face. As she opened her mouth to speak yet again, Len then decided to put his hand over it and drew Neru a little closer to him.

Yukari and Rin looked blankly at the two, unable to say a word in their shock. Len then decided to take this chance...

"We'd done nothing of the sort. No dinner dates, anniversaries, movies, or _that._ You know what I mean, ecchi-crazy Yukari. This silly girl just went and confessed to me a few days ago, not to mention she's helped me out of a few spots of trouble...like the Math notebook disaster." Len spoke up, smirking. "Anyhow...I haven't accepted her stupid confession yet...but...let's just say she's the only one who _ever really_ cared 'bout me...and I can't stand seeing you two harrass her like this any longer." He continued, patting Neru's head lightly.

"Len...-kun..." Neru muttered, blushing and shedding a single tear. "Why...?"

Yukari and Rin then looked at each other swiftly, and cast each other knowing glances.

"Well then, Neru-chan..." Rin finally spoke, smiling sadly. "You've made up your mind, I suppose? About...Len?"

Neru decided to show Len that she was not that weak to just let him do all the talking and piped up, "Yeah. I did..." while nodding vigorously, feeling quite proud of herself.

"How about it, then? Do you really love him enough to forget about your two best friends?" Yukari smirked mischievously, making Neru flinch slightly. _How would she handle this now?_

"You two-" Len began, but then stopped when he saw Neru shaking her head.

"Yes, I am." Neru replied determinedly, "That is...if my two so-called "best" friends cannot accept me for who I am, what I like, _and who I fall in love with_...I would rather spend the rest of my life with Len..."

Len, stunned at Neru's sudden burst of confidence, was speechless. As for Yukari and Rin, they then smiled thoughtfully at Neru as she then embraced Len while looking at them determinedly...which made her look like quite a different person. They had never known how far Neru's determination could take her before...

"Neru-chan..." Rin said, with tears welling up in her eyes, "We're sorry for ever doubting you, then...I hope you can forgive us. Don't worry about Yukari, she was only testing you. I...I can't even think about losing one of my friends...and as for you, Len..." She then approached Len and held one of his hands. "...take good care of Neru, 'kay? She's quite timid most of the time, this is the first time I ever heard her speak out like that...not to mention she's quite sensitive..._please_...don't hurt her...if you ever dare cheat on her, I'll make sure Mikuo will beat you to death! Neru...she's a really important friend to me...and always _will be_."

Len, surprised, then felt a huge blush spreading across his face. As he looked down into Rin's sea green orbs, which were filling up with tears, he realized that she could indeed never be _his_...and yet, somehow, it didn't seem to matter so much..._but why?_

"Yeah, I'll do that. _If_ I do fall for this dummy...you can then believe she's in good hands. And...erm...words won't be enough for you to forgive me for what I did...you probably don't trust me at all anymore..." Len replied, laughing nervously.

"Nah, I'm naturally a forgiving person. You were drunk then, so how could you have known what you did? Well...about the trust..." Rin pondered, grinning, "I do trust you, Len. I also believe in second chances...or more. If you can care so much about Neru...you do deserve it..."

Neru then brightened up and giggled. "Rin-chan..."

"Thanks a lot then, Mikuo." Len sneered, playing around with Rin's large white hairbow, making her grin.

"Coming up with such a name..." Rin laughed, fixing up her hairbow.

"Well...blame me for making Neru cry, then! I'm sorry! Heyyyy! I still exist HERE, you know!" Yukari pouted, tapping her left foot impatiently.

"I'm fine, Yukarin ~ and I'm alright...really..." Neru replied, smiling.

Len then pulled on Neru's arm and muttered, "Hey c'mon, Neru. Let's get going. I can't stand so much drama in one sitting." while walking straight out of the grounds.

"Ganbatte, Neru-chan!" Both Rin and Yukari cried out in chorus. Neru then turned around and waved, smiling nervously.

**~o~**

"L-Len-kun..." Neru then said once she and Len were out of Rin and Yukari's sight. "Wh-Where are we going...?"

"Anywhere you want." Len muttered, hiding the huge red blush on his face.

"Y-You mean like...a _date?_ B-But Len-kun! You haven't accepted my confession yet..." Neru exclaimed, as she tried her best to hold onto Len's hand, for he was walking at an unbelievably fast pace. And yes, he _was _holding her hand.

After a long while, Len finally stopped when they reached the Crypto Town Park. "Well...Akita Neru-chan..." He spoke up, smirking. "What if...I said that I _had?_" The blonde haired Vocaloid chuckled, looking straight into Neru's beautiful golden brown eyes, which were now shining with delight.

Neru then blushed pink and was unable to think of a reply.

**~chronicle 8!~**


	9. Chapter 8

A Romance's Awakening

A Vocaloid Fanfic

By Eriol Ishtal Fuuchoin

___**Chronicle Eight~**_

"Don't you think...it was too early for you to accept such a confession?" Neru sleepily asked Len early one morning. For the first time in many years, Len had attended school for five days. It was Friday...and the last day of school for the second year high school students. Many months had passed...and today, he and Neru were walking to school together to attend a special event: the third year students' graduation day.

Len then smiled mischievously in reply, "Neru, just how long would you bug me about _that?_ We had known each other for a very long time. Ever since nursery school. Way before my parents died and before I lived with Rin. And...you'd always been there, helping me through it all. It's...only fair..." He then faltered, gazing at the dumbfounded look on Neru's face.

"Len...so you..." Neru asked nervously, "...you don't really..._love me _or anything? I...I don't get you! Y-You accepted my confession for such a reason...I..."

"Well, you'd be depressed if I didn't, right?" Len snarled, blushing. "I...I was rash. I said things I didn't mean to. Now it's too late to take it back. I have to take responsibility and learn _how _to love you..."

Neru, unable to think of a proper reply, then began to giggle. "Well then...if that's how it is..." she muttered. Then, without warning, she took Len's hand in hers and began running towards Crypton High in full speed.

"O-Oy, Neru...! Y-You should know...I HATE RUNNING!" Len bellowed angrily as Neru ran and ran without looking at where she was heading. _Damn, this girl...just how silly could she get...?_

"Len!" Neru cried, coming to a stop exactly a few meters away from the entrance of Crypton High, panting heavily. "That means...we'll just have to...start today...then!"

"Huh?" What are you...? Wait just a...!" Len, however, was not given a chance to speak, for Neru's determination went ahead of him.

"First of all...you have to join me. We're second years, Len...and you should know what we second years ought to do in commemoration of our seniors' graduation, don't you?" Neru sang, twirling around happily and attracting the attention of a few first years. One of them even muttered, "It's quite a shame, our seniors are such total dweebs..."

Neru cast the first year a scathing look which sent the whole group scampering to their respective classrooms, and then turned towards Len who was looking at her questioningly.

"So...erm, Neru...just what do we do for our senpai?" Len snickered in an overly malicious way which made Neru frown slightly.

"You creep me out with that face, Len-kun...I...umm...we..." Neru stammered, lost for words. She was too confused about Len to know what to say or how to act. _How would she start a romance between herself and a practically cold-blooded man such as this...?_

"Okay, second years, second years!" A female third year teacher called out, waving around some yellow tulips in the air as she spoke. "Second years gather here beside me!"

"Guess that shall answer my question then, Neru-_chan_." Len smirked, heading over to the teacher along with the other second years. Neru blushed, apparently put down by Len's insensitivity, and then marched swiftly after him.

"Hey, Rin-chan!" Yukari called out, spotting Rin among the throng of second years gathering around the teacher. "Guess who I saw? Neru...and Len! Len's _actually joining _the commemoration!" She babbled excitedly, pointing towards Len and Neru.

"Yeah...I saw them, Yukarin..." Rin sighed sadly. She wasn't thinking about _that _menace today. There was someone else weighing on her mind more...

"Heehee..." Yukari sniggered, putting her arms around Rin. "What's eating my cute Rin-Rin? The Mikuo blues? Why, I almost forgot that Mikuo was a senpai..." She piped up, cackling. Yukari hated seeing a frown on her bestie's face...

"He's graduating. Yet, he still doesn't...want to talk to me." Rin replied darkly, pushing Yukari off her gently. The tears then began to well up in Rin's eyes, causing her shoulders to shake and her voice to break slightly.

"Oh no no no, Rin Rin! You shouldn't waste your time crying! Go approach Mikuo while the commencement hasn't started! You won't have any other chances! Go go Rin Rin!" Yukari cried, smacking Rin on the shoulder hard and pushing her towards the teacher with the tulips. Rin then looked back with a watery smile etched on her face, appreciating Yukari's positive outlook. Yukari, in turn, grinned at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"Before heading off to your respective classes, you shall wish your seniors good luck and bid them goodbye for one last time before they leave our campus. Also, you shall give them these yellow tulips..." The teacher announced, trying to hush the babble of the excited second years. "Only one flower each, so choose your senpai wisely!" She laughed, as the pupils began scampering towards the nearby baskets of sweet-smelling yellow tulips.

"There. My question was answered _without your help_. So, Neru...how do you expect me to fall in love with someone who can't even answer a simple question, hmm?" Len chuckled, gliding towards the baskets of tulips as if he were on ice and choosing two of the fully bloomed ones. "Here you go. I grabbed one for you. Now be thankful."

"Th-Thank you, I guess." Neru replied unwillingly, blushing magenta. "Did you have to pick the fully bloomed ones, Len-kun? Now these would wilt quite easily before the commemoration ends..." She added, pouting.

"Don't worry, young lady..." The teacher piped up, smiling sweetly at Neru. "I've wrapped pieces of damp cotton around those tulips' stems with florist tape. I happen to work part-time in a flower shop...and that's where all the tulips came from. With that technique I mentioned...those tulips are guaranteed to still be in full bloom for hours to come."

Neru then brightened up in an instant, and happily she replied, "Oh, thank you, Sensei! I...you know...I really, really adore flowers. Whenever I see one, I wish it remains freshly bloomed forever...they're simply stunning to look at that way, don't you think?"

The kindly teacher giggled at Neru's lightheartedness and patted her head. "I kind of wish that you children could also remain young forever...so we're even."

Len then decided to take this moment to say, "Idiots. You two are such idiots. Nothing could ever last forever, and that is something you should accept." while looking at the tulip with remorse. He felt the familiar stab of pain and misery pierce his heart...and as he looked up, he saw Rin staring straight at him for a second...and then she was gone, in yet another second...

_If only I had treated Rin, that precious jewel...with more care...then probably...things wouldn't have to be so...so..._

Before Len could dive into the deepest depths of melancholy, however, Neru took this moment to grip his hand tightly and apologize to the teacher.

"I...I'm very, very sorry, Sensei! D-Don't mind him! He's just kind of upset that...erm...he got dumped by his previous girlfriend...ahaha..."

The kindly teacher smiled and then murmured, "It's alright...this boy...I'm used to his type. My own son happens to be worse. But...before I send you two off to your seniors..." She cleared her throat, staring intently at Len, who had his head downwards. "Young man, one door in your life may have closed up on you...but this isn't the end. Another one will open for you soon...and it will lead you to a better, brighter future. So...don't lose hope, alright?" The teacher then shuffled towards the other faculty members which were now starting to roam the school yard, giving Len and Neru a little half-wave.

"Tch. That teacher...who does she think she is?" Len muttered hotly, mussing up his perfectly combed golden blonde locks. "What right does she have to even lecture me? Who's she, my mom? As if I even had one..." He then turned towards Neru, who was glaring at him angrily. "Whaat? What's up with that look? I didn't do anything wrong..."

"Yeah, you did! You were so...so...stuck-up towards that kind teacher! What's wrong with _you_? You act all high and mighty, as if you knew it all...oh come on, there's no point in my babbling. You won't listen, right? So let's go give away these flowers then." Neru angrily retorted, grabbing Len's arm and pulling him towards the other second year students.

_This guy totally ticks me off, _Neru said to herself.

_And yet...it doesn't matter._

_I do love him deep down inside._

_No matter how ugly his attitude is...no matter how many more hideous secrets he has bottled up inside..._

_I'll still love him as much as I possibly could._

_And probably..._

_...the day when he'll actually love me back would arrive soon._

**~o~**

"Hatsune...Mikuo...! You total ass...! I finally caught up to you!"

Finally...after what seemed like hours and hours of pushing through a thick, seemingly endless crowd of gabbling,crying second years and melancholic, nervous and speechless seniors, Rin had finally managed to get her hands on the love of her life...and yet...

"Damn, I didn't want any sappy, tear-filled goodbyes. Well, whatever can I do...here you are. In a moment you'd be crying all over my blazer and wishing you were also a third-year. Big deal." Mikuo muttered, averting his gaze from Rin, which immediately sparked her irritation.

"You really are such an ass...! So you're just going to leave without saying goodbye? And...who said I was going to do such embarrassing things, you idiot...!" Rin angrily shouted, causing a few students to turn their heads in surprise. "You...I just...wanted to tell you...what I think! You'd been acting like a child lately, always, always making a fuss over such simple matters...turning your back on me...ignoring me...sometimes I wonder _who_ the senpai among us is! Mou~! I've had enough of your silliness, your mood swings and your indecisive manner..." She paused, leaving enough time for Mikuo to chuckle lightly and think about a reply.

"So then, Rin-chan...you wanna break up with me then? Just go on ahead and say it." Mikuo replied sadly, taking on a more serious tone.

Rin did not answer and looked downwards. For a little while, she and Mikuo were both lost for words.

Then, all of a sudden, Mikuo heard sniffling and saw a teardrop falling to the ground.

"Oh, Rin-chan~ I thought I just heard you say you weren't going to cry...? What's this now? They don't seem like tears of joy..." He piped up, smiling sadly at Rin, who was still looking down towards the ground.

Rin then decided to look up, staring straight into Mikuo's turquoise eyes. Indeed, she was crying, and hot tears were falling down steadily from her eyes.

"H-Here...take this...tulip...as a sign of our friendship...and this rose...which symbolizes...o-our _everlasting romance_...oh yuck. I'm...s-such a g-goofball..." Rin stammered, her voice breaking.

Mikuo then began to laugh out loud, and then decided to take the crying Rin into his arms, smirking slightly.

"You're quite the_ adorable _goofball, in my opinion..." Mikuo replied. "...and...umm...I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I truly mean it, Rin...you're free to tell me what I can do to make up to you...alright?" He added, rubbing Rin's blonde head lightly.

"Ummm...I'm alright this way. You don't need to do much. A-And besides...I almost forgot..." Rin replied, as she and Mikuo broke apart from the embrace. "Good luck with your new life, Mikuo-_senpai_...always study hard...and remember...I shall always be here for you...ne~?" She giggled, trying to wipe away her tears.

"Rin..." Mikuo muttered softly, trying to find the right words to say yet again.

Still giggling, Rin then embraced Mikuo yet again...and pressed her lips against his, totally catching Mikuo off guard. A huge blush was now spreading rapidly on his face as he began to kiss her back, losing awareness of the fact that he and Rin were in the middle of a huge crowd of onlookers...

"Kyaaaaa~! That's my Rin Rin~! Ever so ro-man-tiiiic~!" came Yukari's screeches from the crowd of gaping students. "Go go go! Love love miracle ~ Rin Rin!"

Rin and Mikuo then took this moment to break apart, blushing in embarassment as they realized that they were being watched. The students, unaware of their feelings, clapped and cheered heartily, treating that public display of affection as some kind of show.

"I guess we'd better go somewhere private after the ceremony, Rin..." Mikuo chuckled as he recieved a few well-chosen praises and smacks from his friends and classmates.

"You're the man, Mikuo! Just making out like that in public!"

"Guess you'd really be missing ero-kawaii Rin-chan that much, huh?"

"Damn, you two looked so good together...I guess I'll be basing my next novel on that scene..."

Rin, in her shame, then decided to just laugh along with Mikuo and his friends, anticipating what would probably come after the seniors' graduation ceremony...

**~o~**

"Whew...seems pretty lively over there, huh?"

Len, in the meanwhile, was by the school's entrance, giving away his tulip to Hatsune Miku, Mikuo's younger twin (by a few minutes, of course). He didn't know anyone else which he could offer one to. And besides, Miku, quite amazingly, was one of his so-called "victims" back in the past. Mikuo, of course, wasn't aware of it...Miku herself had decided to keep it secret.

"Yeah, sure does, huh, Miku-_senpai_." Len sneered, stroking Miku's lengthy turquoise locks lightly. The aroused girl then began snuggling up to him, and then purred into his ear, "Lennn-kun~ you know, Senpai's gonna be graduatin' in a few moments...you know...you'd been hangin' around with Rin-chan and her silly friends sooo much lately...neh...we don't get to see each other much...so why can't Len-kun gimme a little funtime...? You know what I mean...don'tcha~?" Miku mewled, giving Len a half-lidded stare, which, in her opinion, was a_ great _way to turn boys on...

"Shove off, Senpai." Len muttered, pushing Miku away lightly. "I've got no time for _that_. And besides..." He then jerked his head towards Neru, who was giving away a tulip to her elder brother Neruo a few inches away. "There's...well...I've got a bit of a one-sided lover problem to deal with. Right over there."

"Oooh~ is that so?" Miku cooed in reply, smirking. "Well then, sucks to be you, Lenny...what happened to ya', anyway? You've turned into a shitty goody-two-shoes ever since you met that Neru girl...maybe I should go give that bitch a piece of my mind..." She added, with a tone of annoyance, as she began to walk swiftly towards Neru with her fists curled up in irritation.

Unaware of himself, Len immediately blocked Miku's path, scowling darkly. "You quit your childishness, Miku. Neru's done nothing, _absolutely_ nothing to you. So make sure you stay out of _our _way, will you?" He said, shoving Miku towards the ground, making her moan softly in pain.

"Len-kun...can I ask you something, then?" Miku muttered darkly, getting up from the ground and wiping dust off her skirt.

"Tch. Fire away, Senpai...so I can get rid of you once and for all." Len snickered, leering over the livid Miku.

Miku then cleared her throat before finally saying, "Len...do you..._love _that Neru girl?"

Len, unsure of what to say, was lost for words. _So why was he protecting that Neru? What exactly was this? Did he love her, or was he simply using her...?_

"No." Len replied flatly, smirking. "I guess not. She's just...a childhood friend. That's probably all she ever would be." He then turned his back on Miku and began to walk away swiftly, a huge blush spreading on his face. _That Miku, as always...she knew how to get to him so much..._

"Oh yeah...before I forget." Len piped up, stopping in his tracks. "Happy graduation, Miku. Good luck, I guess. You'll be needing it." He started walking even faster towards Neru, who was still engaged in a lively conversation with her brother and had not noticed a thing.

"Len-kun..." Miku said softly to herself. "You really are such a liar to even try lying to yourself...you know you like her. Sooner or later you'll grow to love her. I just know I'm right..."

**So how's it going so far?**

**Are you nodding off on your PC/Laptop or still awake & asking for more?**

**XD**

**If it's too stupid, boring, senseless, , don't hesitate to tell me in your reviews. I'm taking my time on this one, not to mention my mom bans me from after accidentally stumbling on some of my collection of rated M's which I had gotten printed out of sheer boredom...**

**XDD**

**Reviews are nice and would inspire me to make more & more fics. Mom won't be able to stop my fanfic making! Ha! In her dreams~ anyhow...if you're actually reading this, THANK YOU for supporting this fic! :)**

**On to the NEXT chronicle then~!**

**I LOVE : ..Rosario+!.~ATaleOfMemories~..Kobato...AngelBeats~! and much much more~ ( \ - _ o / ) go faitofaito gooo otakus all over the world! WE RULE~**

**P.S.**** I absolutely ADORE Bokusatsu Tenshi Dokuro-chan, Club to death or Bludgeoning angel or whatever you wanna call it ~ XDDD**

**PPS. UMINEKO IS THE BEST!**

**Okay, enough of this rubbish.**

**-Eriol Ishtal Fuuchoin-**


	10. Chapter 9

A Romance's Awakening

A Vocaloid Fanfic

By Eriol Ishtal Fuuchoin

_**~Chronicle Nine~**_

At last, the seniors' long awaited graduation ceremony came by...and was now gone forever, to be stored as nothing but yet another memory...

"With the seniors gone, the school would seem quite empty..." Neru sighed, walking with Len towards their Home Economics room.

"Indeed. But anyhow, I don't give a damn." Len drawled sleepily, averting his eyes from Neru's.

**~o~**

"When I call your name out loud, raise your hand, alright class?" Mrs. Naruyama, the middle-aged Home Economics teacher announced, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, Senseeiii~" the whole class of 2-B drawled wearily. No one except the class president, Miyako Haruna, could stand this class. After all, Naruyama-sensei could never end a period without reducing one or more students on the verge of tears - or worse, a crying fit - simply because she did not like the way the dish they were assigned to cook- turned out, being a certified perfectionist...

"Neru. What's the dish assigned for today?" Len asked softly, about to doze off.

"Ummm...it's...chicken curry. It ain't so hard...Len." Neru replied, poking Len in the ribs. "Wake up, Len, otherwise Naruyama-sensei would start babbling at you endlessly."

Len then decided to sit up straight and retort, "I do what I want, Neru. But anyway...this is the last time that you'll have YOUR way."

"Oh, okay..." Neru replied calmly, smiling. "But anyway...I'll also make sure that _this _is the last time you'll have your way, too..."

"Oh, shut up." Len chuckled, pinching Neru's right cheek slightly.

"Haruna, Miyako!" Naruyama-sensei called loudly, stunning Len and Neru out of their own world.

"Always present, Sensei~ your best cook could never ever fail ~" Miyako sang, ignoring 2-B's infuriated glares.

"Horomu, Miharu!"

"Present..."

"Kasahara, Yuuko!"

"Here..."

"Kagamine, Len! As if you'd ever be here..." Naruyama-sensei then began laughing maliciously.

"Don't be stupid, Sensei. I'm right here." Len piped up, smirking.

"Uwah! Such a surprise! This is probably only the third time you've attended my class in five months..." Naruyama-sensei muttered weakly. Apparently, Len's presence was quite the shock to her, and the rest of 2-B. Everyone knew that Len was fond of skipping classes, especially Home Ec, simply because he was forever in a heated argument with this subject's teacher. As 2-B continued to gape at Len, added, "I see you've been hangin' round with pretty Miss Akita Neru, our second best cook...seems like she's brought quite a change in you..."

"You mean this dummy? Nah. She's just hangin' round me cuz' she says I should take responsibility for her first time..." Len laughed, watching as Neru then blushed magenta in an instant.

"Wh-Who s-said I even did something _that_ ridiculous with _you_...? You total bastard~!" Neru screamed, bringing down a huge pot on Len's head, making him fall off his chair and yell in pain. Class 2-B then began laughing and jeering at Len, sparking his irritation. Even had to turn a laugh into a cough unwillingly.

"Why you...!" Len muttered angrily, casting the enraged Neru a pained expression. "You're gonna pay for that, you bitch..." He then grabbed a bag of cake icing from one of the bottom shelves under a desk and squeezed it with all his strength towards Neru, who was caught unawares and recieved a whole faceful of the white vanilla flavored stickiness.

"Lenn..." Neru sneered maliciously, sputtering from the faceful of icing she recieved, "You...You've just declared...war. You want it, you've GOT IT!" She then threw a small bag of flour towards Len's face, drenching him from head to toe in the white powder, making him even angrier.

The laughter from the students only grew louder...for Home Ec had never, ever been so lively before. Naruyama-sensei's voice was unheard as the students, inspired by Len and Neru's example, then began throwing pots and pans and squirting each other with the ingredients scattered around the room.

"Children, children! Those are precious ingredients! The school shall be the one to pay for all those, show some respect!" Naruyama-sensei shouted, narrowly avoiding a large rolling pin. "Students...THAT IS ENOUGH! I shall go tell Principal Tatsushima about this ruckus...and you all shall pay for this damage, you hear me?"

"HEY! SENSEI TOLD US TO STOP! And can anyone tell me where Rin-chan is?" Yukari, spewing out flour from her open mouth.

"Ah..." Naruyama-sensei sighed, stopping in her tracks. "So she's the one who's playing truant now, huh...I'll deal with her later. Akita Neru and Kagamine Len, you two come with me to the Principal's office and repent for the mess you two caused in my class!"

A last bag of flour was then thrown, hitting the livid teacher directly onto her face.

"Oops. I'm so sorry...S-Sensei..." Miyako stuttered, tears welling up in her eyes widened with fear.

"Len and Neru, COME QUICKLY!" Mrs. Naruyama angrily shouted, her voice echoing through the school's halls.

**~o~**

"Mi-Mikuo...I can't believe you're the one who told me to ditch Home Eco..." Rin laughed nervously, as her boyfriend, grasping her hand firmly, quietly led her to...

"The school's famous soundproof, most secluded _and _comfortable Student Council Lounge." Mikuo drawled lazily, grinning mischievously. "You know, Rin Rin, I'd always wanted to be alone with you in _here_..." The teal-haired teenage boy then began chuckling in anticipation at what was about to go on, making Rin back away in fear.

"G-Gyaa...s-so you brought me here...so you could...you could...!" Rin stammered, blushing a dark shade of red. "Y-You perverted monster-maniac-lolicon...!" The blonde then began rubbing her hands on her head in frustration, mussing up her hair and unraveling her huge white hair ribbon, which she had always worn ever since Len gave it to her back when they were in fourth grade...

"That childish hair ornament...really suits you a lot." Mikuo sneered, picking up the ribbon from the wooden floor and tying it back up onto Rin's unruly blonde locks. "I'd like to keep this on you even while I...well, you see, Rin Rin, your childishness really turns me on too much...tehe~"

Rin then stuck out her tongue in desparation. "No no no~ I won't let pervy perverts like you get what you want ALL THE TIME...beeehhh~" Yet, this only appealed to her lusting lover more and more...

"Nope, I ain't letting you get away, Rin Rin~" Mikuo sang in reply, pushing Rin gently inside the lounge and locking the door shut. "Don't worry, no one's gonna see us here. I shooed away all the other members after a long, long argument. Heh. Guess I'll be missing this dump in college..."

"Th-That ain't a reason...good enough...I...I mean, d-do you really, really want to...in _here_? I mean, sure it's your graduation and all...b-but..." Rin nervously asked, starting to back away from Mikuo, but was hindered when the coffee table got into her way. "U-Uwaaah!"

Rin, having fallen over backwards, was now lying on the table with her legs spread out wide, revealing her red striped panties. Unaware of the position she was in, Rin then began rubbing her head in pain. "O-owwie...my head hurts..."

"R-Rin..." Mikuo stammered, now the one who was backing away. "I...I can see your panties...i-it makes me feel uneasy...aargh..." He then held a hand onto his nose to hide the fact that it was now bleeding profusely. He then wiped the substance away in a flash.

"Hmmm? Why then...ah...?" Rin wondered, looking down at the spot Mikuo was staring at with a look of utmost desire. "You mean..._this_?" The blonde lolita sneered, smirking maliciously and bringing a hand down to_ that _area. "It's aching quite a bit...like it _wants_ _yours _inside it...tehe...you know what I mean...?"

Stunned and turned on at the same time, Mikuo stammered, "R-R-Rin...what on earth happened to you...? A-Are you alright...? Don't you feel kind of...woozy after hitting your head like that...? I...I can take you to the infirmary...I-It's still open at this time...c-c'mon..."

"Oooh, no way...! I'm perfectly fine...except for this desire..." Rin mewled seductively, now pulling off the tie on her blouse slowly. "Neh~ c-come on already...I'm giving you permission..."

"P-Permission...! What the...! I really...think there's something wrong with you, Rin Rin..." Mikuo exclaimed, his feet glued onto the spot where he was standing. He then gulped nervously as Rin crawled onto him, pushing him down onto the floor.

"Nihaha~ I want to make you mine~" Rin sniggered, leaning closer towards Mikuo's bewildered look. It was getting to be too much for him to take...

"I-I don't care anymore...I have to do this..." Mikuo muttered, pushing Rin's face closer to his until their lips met.

Neither one of them noticed the pairs of sea green and golden brown eyes peering cautiously from the slit between the curtains on one of the lounge's windows.

**~o~**

"So that was where she was..." Neru muttered, as she watched Len chug down faucet water from behind the school's gym. "Well, what do you know? Mikuo-senpai and Rin-chan banging each other wildly inside the Student Council Lounge. Big deal."

"Guess it's some kinda custom for the seniors to be fucking their girls before leaving the school after their friggin' graduation." Len replied, looking back up from the faucet. "Rin's such a flirt right now, honestly. Even with an unsightly figure, that damned Mikuo can never resist her childish charm. Such a lolicon...aww...who gives a damn? That guy's gonna break up with her sooner or later, tagging along with some hotter chick from university, and that idiot's gonna come crying to me...and yet, I won't be there. I swear I won't." He then clenched his fists in rage, shaking slightly.

"You sure 'bout that, Len-kun?" Neru asked, snickering. "At this rate...I'd say you're just jealous."

"Shut up, bitch." Len angrily retorted, grasping Neru's arm tightly. "C'mon, we've missed 10 minutes of History. Then we've got a stupid detention to do..."

"I'm fine with that. I'll get to be alone with you."

Len gaped at Neru, dumbfounded. "HUH? You're _fine_ with a detention? Aren't Rin and Yukari such fuckin' goody-two shoes? Shouldn't you be hating me for this or something...?"

"Getting in trouble with _you_...definitely wasn't so bad." Neru giggled, smirking.

Annoyed at Neru's sudden change, Len could only click his tongue and pull Neru along with him to their classroom swiftly.

"...idiot."


	11. Chapter 10

A Romance's Awakening

Just a Vocaloid Fanfic

By Eriol Ushiromiya :)

___**Chronicle Ten~  
><strong>_

A year then swiftly went by, and Len, Rin, Neru and Yukari were now in their first year of college. After twelve long months of working their butts off trying to grab the highest grades they could, all four of them then managed to graduate with awards and honors, not to mention Len had also managed to change himself and his reputation as a delinquent...with a lot of help from Neru, of course.

Okay, so why did they make so much effort in a single school year?

Answer: they all wanted to enter the prestigous Tokyo University, each with their own reasons.

For Rin, it was simply because Mikuo was there, and she wanted to keep their romance intact. As for Len...well, Neru still did not manage to change the fact that Len was hopelessly obsessed with Rin, and so he decided on entering the same university to make sure no other guy grabs her...and of course, to take her back from Mikuo...

Ecchi-crazy Yukari, however, only wanted to enter Tokyo U because of a widespread rumor that the university was bursting with _bishounen_...and for Yukari, the world was nothing without guys,_ and _as an additional bonus...she also made a goal to have her first time with a hot and loaded bishie from Tokyo U and gain the social status of a lady from a rich and famous clan, ignoring Rin and Neru's side comments and giggles while she babbled on.

Last but not the least, Neru's reason for entering Tokyo U was the fact that she was still extremely determined to capture Len's heart for herself and enter a blissful romance with him, which was something she kept secret from everyone. She covered this up by telling Yukari and Rin that she couldn't bear to think about being alone in a school filled with strangers, along with some fake tears (for additional charm and trust)...

Okay, so let's get the real show on the road.

**[[ ****Author's note: ****Actually, this fic does not seem to be Rin x Len at all, huh? Maybe I should've placed it under the **_**Any Character **_**category...I am actually**** STUMPED ****on how to end this! :(**

**Wish me luck. For**_** Len x Neru haters**_**, quit! Onegai ne! This fic will most probably ****NOT ****turn out the way you want it to...I don't think I'll be able to handle deleting the inflamed reviews which would flood my email account...! (O_o)**

**-ERiOL UsHiRomiYa, currently sufferring from an **_**infuriating **_**Writer's Block.**** ]]**

**~o~**

"Aww, dammit, Len...I really think you should be in another university...!" Rin pouted early one Wednesday morning as she walked along with Len towards a bus stop. "How am I supposed to _enjoy_ my college years with you skulking 'round me all the friggin' time...?" The blond's frown became more pronounced as Len then cast her a mischievous smirk and chuckled evilly.

"Awww, dammit, Rin, we're _cousins_, ain't we? Cut me some slack...I'm the one who should be complaining that my cousin had to be an _ugly, flat chested, loud and obnoxious_ girl like _you_, ya' know that?" Len laughed, looking around for the bus which would take them to Tokyo U.

"Ahhh, _mouu~!_ You're copying me again, you dumbass! Baka baka baaaakaaa~" Rin replied, irritatedly sticking out her tongue at her male counterpart. "And besides, I'm _not_loud and _obnoxious_, and for your info, my chest has grown, and...and...I'M NOT UGLY! Maybe you are, since you're the one who said so!"

"Ahhh, mouu...you're too noisy, _pechapai-chan_(flat-chested-chan XD)...shut your big mouth up. I see the bus coming." Len drawled in reply, watching Rin stomping around in her childish infuriation around the small bus stop.

"I AM NOT FLAT CHESTED!" Rin shouted out loud, exactly as the bus came to a stop in front of her and Len, making a low whining noise and blowing dust from its wheels into the air.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, Pechapai. C'mon, the bus is here." Len muttered, tugging on Rin's arm as he walked towards the huge bus and dropped a few coins inside the fare box as soon as he got in. "I paid for your fare, so quit your blabbering. You're in college, you should act more like it..._Rin Rin_."

"You should talk. Teasing me all the time like we were in elementary school...it really ticks me off..." Rin huffed as she found a lumpy seat at the very back of the bus. Len then plopped down beside her and immediately plugged his headphones into his ears and turned on his iPod.

After a few moments, he began scooting closer towards Rin, who was busy chewing some orange flavored gum noisily and blowing bubbles with them. She then moved a bit more towards the window, grunting.

"What's up with you? I was only doin' that 'cause a lady just hopped onto the bus, and the seat..." Len began, but was shushed as Rin popped a stick of the gum into his open mouth.

"Chew this. That way, your mouth would have something more useful to do than distracting me." Rin grumpily muttered, turning her face back to the window to watch the slowly rolling city scenery. _Damn, I also want an iPod. I'll probably get one soon, so I won't hafta listen to Len's babbling all the way to school_...

Len then smiled sadly and began chewing the gum slowly, trying to focus on the song playing in his ears...

_If only Rin could acknowledge me as a lover, I'd probably be the happiest man in the world..._

_...but probably, that would never happen. No..._

_No...I shouldn't give up so easily._

_But actually, it's been years..._

_...and she already has Mikuo..._

_No, No, no...I still have a chance, don't I?_

_Dammit._

_You're useless, you know that...?_

_Yeah...I do._

_But that doesn't mean I can't change that, can I?_

_Maybe no, maybe yes..._

"Len...heeeyyyy LEN!" Poor helpless Len was now being shaken out of his reverie by Rin. Literally speaking. (XD)

They had already reached Tokyo U.

This fine, sunny Wednesday morning was also their first day...

College, huh?

"Ahhhh~! I can already smell the scent of _college_!" Rin childishly shouted. This time, she was the one tugging Len off the bus. "C'mon Len, hurry up or we'll never get our class schedules!"

Len, unable to think of a reply, then stared off lovingly into Rin's joy-filled smiling face and her jolly voice...and thought...

_How utterly...beautiful. I love her. Yeah, I do love her. Rin is MINE. She always would be. Of course, I have to erase a certain someone from her heart and this would be perfect..._

_I wish things really could be that simple..._

"Hey there! Rin Rin! My oh-so-cute and lovely Rin Rin!"

_Oh great_.

"Yukarin! So you're already here!" Rin excitedly greeted the brunette, who was running towards her joyfully. "Where's Neru...?"

_Neru. Oh crud. NERU...I forgot she was here as well._

"Neru-chan? Oh, she's here too...! Neru-chan...? Errrmmm..." Yukari nervously giggled, turning her head towards the spot Neru was supposed to be standing on. "Ummm...Neru-chan probably wandered 'round on her own...ehehee..."

Rin impatiently tapped her foot while frowning slightly at the giggling brunette. As always, her spirits were too high for her own good...

"Yukarin...by any chance...do you...?" Rin began, patting Yukari's shoulder lightly.

Yukari immediately opened a red flowery notepad which she held in her left hand. "C-class schedules? I've got 'em right here, Rin Rin...with this crowd which I had to dig myself out from, I figured you guys would have some trouble, so I grabbed them for you...even though we'd be taking different courses...from a guy in particular..."

It seemed like an attempt to make Rin change her mind about Yukari's irresponsibility...yeah, it probably was.

"Thanks, Yukarin..." Rin muttered, snatching the notepad from Yukari eagerly.

"She even wrote down Mikuo's new schedule for the year. How convenient." Neru suddenly piped out from behind Rin, making the blond, who was busy staring at her own schedule, jump slightly in surprise.

"N-NO! This notepad is Yukarin's..." Rin stammered, feeling Len's eyes on her. She thought Len hadn't been too attentive, and he could possibly get the wrong impression...

"Yeah, I know, Rin. Shut your trap." Len muttered, feeling anger welling up inside him for an unknown reason...

"Soooo, Rin Rin..." Yukari cooed, putting an arm around her bestie, "What do you plan to do now? Barge into his room while his classes are ongoing? Drag him into the gym storage room if there is one? Or simply wait for a good chance to go see the man of your dreams? Neeeeh~ tell meee~"

"Yukarin! I...need time to think about thaaat...l-leave me alone...!" Rin loudly complained, blushing crimson. Len then departed in a huff, having already written down the schedule inside the notepad.

"See ya' some other time, Mrs. Hatsune Mikuo." Len sneered, doing a cool little half wave, and running off before Rin could utter some kind of retort.

"O-Oy, Len...! What was that all about!" Rin loudly asked. However, Len was already a good distance away, and of course, he wouldn't have heard her.

"Mouuu...Len. Sometimes...you're such an inconsiderate _jerk_."

**~o~**

"Ummm...e-excuse me...? D-do you happen to know...where Building B's recreation lounge happens to be...?" Rin nervously asked a passing professor. Wanting to avoid Yukari's wisecracks and Neru's indecisiveness, she ditched them during her first vacant hour, which happened to coincide with Mikuo's.

"If you don't even know where the lounge is, you must definitely be a freshman!" The middle-aged professor laughed, patting Rin's shoulder. "What course d'you take, sweetie?"

Rin then felt shame rushing inside her, for she did not like being treated like an idiot. "C-Communication arts, sir..."

"Ehhh..." The professor sighed, smirking. "The Building B lounge, missy, is strictly for sophomores to seniors and of course, us professors. Anyhow, it's 11 a.m right now...guess security ain't so tight. Why'd you want to get in there, anyway? Don't think it's the right place for you..."

Confused, Rin could only reply, "I...I'm looking for s-someone...he's in his second year...he-he's my boyfriend from high school...a-and he said over an email that he's always hanging around there...p-pardon me for asking, sir, but why aren't freshmen...allowed inside the B building lounge?" while blushing furiously.

"Why, sweetie, it'll take forever to tell you...you'll find out for yourself when you get there. Hurry, get to your sweetheart as fast as you can! Anyhow, name him first, I might be one of his teachers, and I'll give him some advice 'bout sweet young romance..." The entertained old geezer sneered, staring at Rin intently. _Kids nowadays..._

"Erm...h-he's H-Hatsune Mikuo, he's 'bout 17, and he's taking the course Business Management...ahehe..." Rin chuckled, backing away from the professor slowly. _Jeez, stupid old geezer! He'll definitely take forever to finish babbling! I wanna get to my Mikuo fast..._

"Why, Mikuo-kun! Ahaha, that womanizer's the apple of the eye of every single chick in Tokyo U! He sweet talks them, helps them around, gains everyone's respect...yet, he's rejected every single babe who dared confess to him, saying that he's waiting for his girl...let's see...according to my last count, Relena Sukima's the 120th brave soul who went home crying like a baby..."

_Womanizer? Why, this old geezer's got guts to call my Mikuo that...! Grrrr..._ Rin thought, clenching her fists in rage. _ Wonder how he deals with a prof like this..._

"Errrm...Professor, I really have to get going...see you some other time, then!" Rin chuckled nervously, running off swiftly.

"Ahhh, Missy! The Building B lounge is on the second floor, you'll see the door as soon as you get there!" The prof called out, smiling widely. "Soooo sorry for keeping you!"

_What a dork, _Rin thought as she went out into the school yard and ran towards Building B's entrance. _Hope he becomes senile soon..._

**~o~**

_Maybe, _Rin thought, as soon as she got inside the Building B lounge with ease. _That lousy old geezer was right 'bout this dump, after all._

The Building B lounge, if it could even be considered a "lounge"...looked more like part of an abandoned old building, complete with the musty smell of old, moldy wooden boards. Seems like the university, no matter how clean and well-maintained Building A's freshmen lounge was, couldn't be bothered about this one. Broken alcohol bottles littered the already dust filled wooden flooring, the walls had different kinds of food stains, the curtains were now reduced to small, tattered, smelly pieces of cloth hanging onto rusty, bent metal rods, and all sorts of discarded garbage like crushed soda cans, crumpled pieces of paper, old magazines, cigarette butts were scattered all over the floor and furniture. With every step, a soft _crush_ could be heard, for there wasn't a single spot in the huge room without trash.

"What. A. Trashed. Up. Dump. Why in the world would _anyone_ want to hang around here?" Rin sighed, irritatedly trying to unstick a lump of gum from her shoe using a piece of pink stationery she found lying around. Probably, it was a lousy love letter...truly meant for chewed-up gum and nothing else...but Rin didn't want to think about that. She wanted to find Mikuo as soon as possible...

With one last tug, the gum finally unstuck from her shoe, and at the same time, a soft _thump_ and a moan was heard.

"H-Huh...?" Rin stammered, looking up from the floor. "Th-that sounds...utterly familiar...so there was actually another room in here..." She then noticed a door from behind an upturned, moth-eaten sofa a few inches away from her, and also about seven more from the other corners of the lounge.

_Maybe they're the real lounges, _Rin muttered to herself as she slowly progressed towards the source of the noise. The room's door was slightly open, and the nearer she got, the more audible the noises became.

"G-Gyaaa...n-no...don't touch me there..."

Rin then jumped slightly, gulping. _Eeep! What the hell...is going on...?_

"Oh c'mon...just this once..."

"N-No, get away...I can't do this...!

"Of course you can, you love me, right? Now it's 'bout time you showed me..."

"Kyaaa! You total pervert! D-Don't...hey, get your hands off! Kyaaaa!"

"WHAT THE HELLL?" Rin burst out, swinging the door open forcefully. What she saw...definitely wasn't what she had been expecting.

"H-Heeey! What the...? Oh..." A golden haired teen exclaimed, covering up what appeared to be a mini TV set and pressing the "open" button on a DVD player. "...it's just a freshman."

"Mi-Mikuo...and Nero onii-san...Kaito-nii, Gakupo-nii...!" Rin exclaimed, jumping back in fright. "W-Watching eroge! You total...nutheads!"

"Rin-chan? Is that really you?" Kaito, Nero and Gakupo exclaimed, taken aback.

"WHO THE HELL COULD I BE, THEN?" Rin loudly retorted, laughing. "And...errm...is Mikuo...?"

"Sleeping, yeah..." Nero chuckled, vigorously shaking the sleeping teal-haired boy. "Ooooy, Mikuo...sleeping on an eroge such as this...just what kinda wimp are you, huh? Wa-ke uuuppp...your Rin Rin wants you _soooo_ _baaddly_, she's hurting at _you-know-where_ and she's _sooooo wet_..."

"NERO-NII! I'm NOT...!" Rin began, but before she could continue shouting, Mikuo awoke and sat up briskly, looking around sleepily.

"Rin Rin's...nah, she ain't here...you're picking on me again..." The sleepy Mikuo muttered stupidly, trying to get back to sleep, but was given a painful smack on the back by Kaito, who sneered, "Idiot, she's IN FRONT of YOU! Get a grip! Wake up..."

"Mouu, Mikuo...still the same old sleepyhead, huh?" Rin giggled, embracing her half-awake boyfriend happily. _Finally_...

In an instant, Mikuo was fully awake. "Rin...so it really is you, huh...and I thought I was gonna have to watch more eroge...but now you're around, life's gonna be so much better..."

"Baaa-ka." Rin muttered, blushing, as Mikuo also put his arms around her.

"Eeew. Gross..." Nero piped up, making a sick face at Kaito and Gakupo, who then took it as a chance to guffaw out loud.

"Make fun of me all you want, but in my opinion, you dorks are just _soooo jealous_ that I have a girl to love for the rest of my days, while you three would probably be spendin' your _worthless _and pitifully lonesome lives_ drooling _over eroge gals who'd never, ever love you back...darou~?" Mikuo sneered, sticking out his tongue at Nero, Gakupo and Kaito, who made saddened faces at each other, apparently taken aback at Mikuo's retort.

"Gomen ne, Mi-ku-o-kun..." Nero muttered, trying to imitate a girl's charming voice while giving Mikuo an utterly convincing puppy-eyed stare which made both Kaito and Gakupo laugh out loud yet again.

"NOT THAT LOOK, Nero!"

"Dang, who knows, you idiot, what if Mikuo actually fell for you?"

Rin could feel herself blushing in shame. She kind of disliked being with Nero in the same room, for Nero, unlike his sister Neru, was loud, obnoxious, disgusting, and extremely perverted. He was also rumored to have had an incestuous relationship with Neru back in the past...which Rin never dared ask the timid Neru about.

"O-Oy, Nero, don't give me that sloppy stare, Rin Rin's getting all creeped out...neh?" Mikuo chuckled, patting Rin's shoulder gently. "Hey there, let's go find somewhere private...I know you hate this stupid gang of morons..." He added, giving Rin his usual reassuring grin. Whenever he did so, Rin could do nothing but nod and go along.

"O-Okay..." she murmured shyly, taking Mikuo's hand in hers.

"HEYYY! Your girl just arrived and you're leavin' us behind? Oy, Mikuo! Get your ass back in here!" Nero teased, stomping around the cramped room playfully.

"Some other time then, guys. I've got business to deal with. Nope, not _really_ business, but personal _pleasure..._see ya'." Mikuo replied cooly, giving his companions a cool little half wave, which resembled the one Len used earlier.

**~o~**

"Sheesh, how totally boring."

Yes, a year had indeed passed. Len was in college, taking up the course Accounting along with Neru (who was quite skilled in Math, and still dying to be Len's one and only)...and yet, this part of him hadn't changed.

"Mouu, Len-kun, we have a 2-hour free period..." Neru sighed, smiling sadly. "Ummm...if you're bored...can't we try finding something to do instead of hanging around here on the rooftop?"

They were indeed on the A Building's rooftop, far away from the student body, and seemingly, from the world itself, where you could hear nothing but the steady blowing of a light breeze and the chirping of birds...something which Neru absolutely hated. Timid as she was, Neru liked being surrounded by other people, jostling crowds, laughter, smiles, children playing...for, deep down inside, she wanted to feel like she were actually part of them...

"Shut up, Neru." Len grunted, casting Neru an irritated glare. "So you'll have something _useful_ to do...tell me where Rin is. _That_ would give us something to do. No, I mean, give _me_ something to do. Quit acting as if you were my girlfriend, for you are NOT and never would be."

Neru then smirked and replied, turning her face away from Len's, "So...since I am _not_ your girl...you can't tell me what to do either. I do know where Rin-chan is...yet...I ain't telling _you_, jerk. Why not try asking Yukarin and learn how to deal with others for a change?"

Len immediately sat up (he had been lying down all this time) and grabbed Neru's shirt collar. "Oh, you're telling me...you really should. Otherwise, who knows what I could do to you? Mikuo's a man and I practically tore him to pieces. And you...you're a _woman_. A _weak, defenseless, cutesy, flirty, and useless _woman at that. Rin's the only woman in this world who actually lives up to my expectations. She doesn't depend on anyone, she stands up for herself and others, and she...she..." He then looked around, as if there was a clue on the rooftop about Rin's personality, apparently lost for words.

Quite used to Len's short temper and violent tendencies, Neru could only giggle nervously, and muttered, "Probably...if you weren't such an _emotional, gullible, weak, useless, and brainless _man...then the only woman in this world who you don't look down upon had been yours _ages ago_. Seems to me that you do adore _incestuous_ relationships...your pea-sized brain still hasn't been able to register this particular fact: Rin's your damnated cousin. _Cousin_. C-o-u-s-i-n. How many times do I have to say it? All this time, she's been against you and your way of life...she'd rather be with a man like Mikuo who knows what he's doing and was_ impulsive _enough to grab her_ first_...!"

Before Neru knew it, she was on the rooftop's cement flooring, being beaten continuously by a livid Len, who was completely overtaken by the rush of his emotions and had absolutely forgotten about Neru being Rin's important friend...

Unable to will herself to scream, Neru opened her mouth and no sound came out, but tears were pouring rapidly from her eyes, as Len began punching every inch of her that he can reach. Flailing wildly, she hoped someone would come and save her. The world gradually dimmed as Len began smacking her head forcefully, and Neru heard a soft _spurt_ as her blood came squirting like mad...

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came a man's drawling voice from the rooftop's entrance. _Mikuo...was it him...? It can't be..._

"NERU-CHAN!" _Rin. It was her. She's screaming..._

"Oy, you bastard! Get OFF Neru! Neru's a _woman_, what the hell do you think you're doing?" _Mikuo's pulling Len off me. Thank you...thank you so much..._

"Let go of me! That bitch needs to understand...!"

"Understand _what, _you demon? Neru-chan...Neru-chan...she's bleeding so much...I...I can't believe I entrusted her to you...here I thought you've changed...!" came Rin's angry shouting from above Len and Mikuo's voices. "Damn you, Len! I HATE YOU! I absolutely hate YOU!"

_Slap._

Rin had slapped Len so forcefully that he fell over towards the rooftop's wall, swearing under his breath.

"Rin. Fire against fire won't solve things. You were the one who taught me that..." Mikuo gently piped up, pulling Rin away from Len.

"I...I don't care!" Rin cried, breaking away from Mikuo's grip. "I won't hurt him any longer, but he needs to hear this..."

"Rin..." Len muttered weakly, afraid of what was about to come. _Damn, what have I done?_ He thought, glaring at Neru's half-conscious body, which was lying on the ground a few inches away from him. _Curses..._

"Don't say my name like we're close. We never had been...you..." Rin muttered, glaring angrily at Len. "Why, Kagamine Len, you are, and always would be, nothing but an _orphan_. A poor, pitiful, worthless orphan who _barged_ into my happy family, trying to earn yourself the right to have a place to call home and be my "brother"! Just who are you trying to fool?"

Len, who was definitely not expecting such harsh words from Rin, felt his mouth dropping open. And yet, he could not think of anything to say...as if he had suddenly lost the ability to speak.

"Ri-Rin...chan..." Neru suddenly piped up, weakly, from the spot she was lying down on. "It's...fine...I'm alive...you can leave Len alone..." Then she tried, with the last of her strength, to push herself up into a seating position. Mikuo, anticipating what was going to happen next, positioned himself behind her. And, as he expected, Neru flopped back down into a seating position, losing her consciousness.

"Neru...you idiot, don't try to talk." Rin muttered, approaching Len, who was still gaping at her, unable to believe what was happening.

_This is all my fault, _Rin thought. _If only...I hadn't...pushed Mom and Dad to take Len in so long ago...then probably...this wouldn't be happening at all...I won't forgive neither him nor myself if Neru died..._

"Okay then, cousin. So what are you...going to do now?"

Len's smug drawl then snapped Rin out of her reverie in an instant. _So...what am I going to do...anyway?_

"Rin, this is terrible. I'm taking Neru to the infirmary...tell me how this fight went later on, 'kay?" Mikuo weakly muttered, taking Neru into his arms and carrying her princess style out of the rooftop and down to the university's clinic.

"Hmmm...let's see. So...what to do...what to do..."

Silence now prevailed.

"Len, here goes."

Rin then sighed, as Len turned his face away from hers, anticipating the worst...

"You menace...ruining my life so much...getting into the way of my lovelife...hurting me and my friends...bringing shame into our family's name...I don't think...I'd be able to stand living with someone like you any longer. And this time, it's for real..."

She then heaved another great sigh, and continued, "Len..."

"Hurry up, just hurry." Len murmured, feeling the tears of frustration welling up in his eyes.

"I...never want...to see you. Ever again."

After these words came pouring out of Rin's mouth, a wailing breeze then blew, and the blue sky filled with the fluffiest of clouds turned a dark gray...as if nature was trying to blend in with the scenario.

And also, both the Kagamines ended up in tears...

Could this really...be the end?

_**What the effing eff...XD**_

_**Reviewers would probably be flaming me.**_

_**Anyhow, if you're still (miraculously) interested...**_

_**NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE~**_

_**-ERIOL-**_


End file.
